


Once More With Feeling

by shadowora



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowora/pseuds/shadowora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a modern AU Cara and Kahlan begin having dreams and flashbacks of their former lives and a curse that must be lifted to grant them more lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LOS and Cara/Kahlan fanfic. Comment if you like it. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing this story.

As Kahlan crested the hill she felt a strange sense of nostalgia as she stopped to admire the beauty of the Mountains.  In this place, admiring its spectacular beauty, she suddenly felt at home and more like herself than she had in years.  Why that was she couldn’t say. 

When the strange dreams started almost two months ago she tried her best to ignore them.   When she started having visions in the middle of the day she knew she was going to have to deal with them sooner rather than later.  The strongest vision came to her when she was in the middle of court defending a client.  The judge called her name twice before she finally answered.  She asked for a short recess to gather herself.  A week later she asked for a leave of absence from her law firm. 

Her fathers oldest friend, Zedd, was owner of the law firm.  With his hippy ponytail and wild suits Zedd was usually an easy going guy but he promised Kahlan's father to watch over her when he passed away five years ago.  Grudgingly letting her go, Zed felt he couldn't keep his promise if Kahlan was not under his watchful eye.  Zedd and Kahlan's father served in the army together and Zedd had been there at the hospital when she was born.   He immediately brought her into his law firm as soon as Kahlan graduated from college.  So knowing Kahlan her whole life Zedd knew she would not ask for this time off without it being something big. 

Feeling at home in this beautiful forest was a perfect match to her dreams and visions.  Visions of riding horses through forests, fighting against blood thirsty soldiers, fighting alongside a man with a sword that sometimes glowed and rang with a distinct sound when it was pulled from its scabbard, and an old man who looked like her Zedd in weird robes who shot fire from his fingers.  But mostly her dreams were of a blond woman in red leather that fought like the fate of the world rested on her shoulders.  Fighting back to back with this fierce warrior, Kahlan felt a camaraderie that she had never felt in this life.  She was always struck by the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. 

Pulling off her backpack Kahlan sat down, closed her eyes and tried to clear her head and understand what the universe was trying to tell her with all the dreams and visions.  The most confusing feeling she had about them was the strong pull she felt toward this woman in red.  She was no closer to understanding any of it in this last week she had been camping and hiking in the mountains.  She was definitely enjoying herself but the dreams had only become more vivid without all the distractions of work and other responsibilities.  Only that morning her dreams finally revealed the face of the woman in her dreams.

A clap of thunder brought her back to reality.  Being an hour hours away from her camp site Kahlan knew she was probably going to get wet.  Pulling on her backpack she immediately started back down the trail towards her camp.

About 30 minutes away from her camp, Kahlan topped a small hill and stopped short when she saw a blonde woman standing on the trail looking through binoculars.  Dropping the binoculars and quickly scribbling something in a small notebook the woman looked up from her writing feeling someone watching her.  Beautiful green eyes widened in surprise and her notebook and pencil dropped to the ground as she said in a  strangled whisper, "You!"

Kahlan felt warm from her head to her feet when she exclaimed at the same time "You!" 

"What?"  "Who?"  "I".  Cara and Kahlan laughed at themselves and Kahlan stuck out her hand and said,  "Hi I'm Kahlan." 

"Cara."  When their hands touched a warm shock went through both women.  Memories of a past life together swirled dizzily around them. 

While they stood staring at each other in shock the sky suddenly opened up with a drenching downpour.  Cara was the first to move and told Kahlan they had to get to shelter.  Kahlan followed without hesitation.  There was no trail that Kahlan could see so she followed Cara until they came upon a little cabin.  Bursting through the door Cara went to the fireplace and quickly built a fire. 

Kahlan stood shivering by the door mesmerized by her dream come to life.

Cara stood dusting off her hands as she crossed the room and drew two towels from a cupboard.  She threw Kahlan one of the towels and Kahlan let her backpack drop and dried off the best she could. 

"Cara?"  "I?"   "Who are you?" Kahlan asked.

"Cara Mason."

"You knew me?"  Kahlan said.  "Back on the trail I mean."

"Yes, I have seen you before but to explain how…….you would think I was crazy," Cara said as she turned back to the fireplace.

"I don't know how to say this but to just be truthful because I don't know you and I really have nothing to lose.  You will think I am just as crazy but seeing we can't go anywhere just now…." Kahlan said.

"I'm listening," Cara said as she turned from the fire and Kahlan was again struck at how green Cara's eyes were.

Looking into those green eyes somehow gave Kahlan the courage to launch into her story.  "I am a lawyer.  About two months ago I was at a client's house for a party.  Roger had been an archeologist for about 30 years.  When he initially met me the week before he suddenlly turned white and stared at me like he had just seen a ghost.  He finally stammered out that I looked like her.  I asked him who he was talking about and he told me a story of a tomb he had found about 25 years ago.  When he and his team broke the seal on the tomb they were all knocked back by a pulse of something they could not explain.  He said it felt like some kind of magic spell was broken.  In the tomb they found  the remains of two women.  There were pictures of the two all over the tomb on pottery, the walls and even on scrolls.  When I was at his house he showed me pictures of the walls and he showed me a very well preserved pottery jar.  He also said there was a braid with two different shades of hair that wrapped around the top of the jar.  They did DNA testing and the hair was from two different women. The remains in the jar were their ashes.

Kahlan grew quiet and took a deep breath.  Cara raised an eyebrow and tilted her head and waited impatiently for her to finish.  "Go on."

"Well, this is where it gets really weird.  I looked just like one of the women.  Even weirder is the fact that you look an awfully lot like the other one!" 

Cara's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again. 

"I know, I know.  It was hard for me to believe it too and I was standing right in front of it but that is not the  wildest part.  As soon as I reached out to touch the piece of pottery I had a vision of another life.  I was in a white dress with daggers in my boots running around on some kind of quest to save the world.  I also saw a blond woman but only saw her beautiful green eyes, a handsome man with a sword and an old man that seemed like a wizard.  The vision was so strong that everything disappeared and I woke up on the floor," Kahlan said and then sighed finally releaved of her burden.

"You say this was about two months ago?" Cara asked.

"Yes.  These dreams and visions started taking over my life and I took a leave of absence from my law firm and came here to try to figure out what it all means.  In my dreams we are fighting back to back and sometimes side by side."

 "In my dreams too."  Cara said in a whisper.

 Kahlan gasped and suddenly didn’t feel crazy or alone anymore.  "I dreamed last night and could make out the woman's face.  You."

 Kahlan walked closer to her dreams incarnate and asked in a whisper, "What does it all mean?'

"I don't know but I would love to find out."  Cara raised an eyebrow and asked with a smirk,  "But are you willing to go where it might take us?"

Kahlan swallowed hard and raised her eyes to meet Cara's and said a firm "Yes."

Standing by the fire they had both dried off some but they were still quite wet.  Cara suggested they change out of their wet clothes and get something to eat. They both quickly changed and couldn’t help but exchange sideways glances at each other.  Now that Kahlan was here in front of the women in her dreams she felt the almost electric pull again toward this woman. 

When they were finally settled on the homemade wooden bench in front of the fire Kahlan asked Cara when her dreams had started.

Cara said about two months ago which was same time Kahlan's had started.

"Bits and pieces at first and then in the middle of the day I would see a woman in a white dress smiling at me , fighting soldiers or horrible looking creatures.  I also watched as she would wrap her hand around men's necks and their eyes would turn black.  They would fall at her feet becoming totally devoted to her.  I also saw her crying, bathing"...at this Kahlan felt the color rise in her cheeks and her stomach flutter.  Kahlan shifted her position accidentally brushing her hand against Cara's feeling that same jolt as she did the first time she touched Cara's hand on the trail. 

 "Did you feel that or is it just me?" Kahlan asked breathlessly.

 Cara nodded yes and slowly ran her fingers over the back of Kahlan's hand just to feel the almost magical tingle and intertwined their fingers.  Kahlan let out a breath in a soft moan.  Suddenly it all felt so overwhelming and unreal.  Kahlan stood up and put her hands on the fireplace mantle and laid her head on her hands.

She was in the middle of the woods in a cabin with a woman she had just met, except in her dreams, far from everyone and everything she knew.

 Kahlan lifted her head and turned to Cara to say something but she didn’t know what to say.  She just stood looking at Cara.  Cara slowly stood and started to reach for Kahlan's hand when the loudest thunderclap Kahlan had ever heard ripped through the forest and shook the windows in the cabin. 

Kahlan jumped from her position into Cara's arms in a split second.  Cara gently pulled Kahlan tighter into her arms and Kahlan nuzzled into her shoulder.

Kahlan spoke in an intimate whisper, "I don't know you but yet I feel like I do and this feels more right than anything else has in my entire life."  Cara shivered as Kahlan's hot breath caressed her neck. They stood this way until the thunder had settled down.  Kahlan felt herself sinking into Cara's embrace. 

Kahlan was trying not to yawn and Cara could feel her sagging in her arms.

"You're not going anywhere tonight in this storm.  Let's get ready for bed and we can talk more in the morning."  Kahlan nodded her agreement but suddenly realized there was only one bed, one small bed.  Cara understood why there was suddenly panic in Kahlan's eyes.

"We can be adults and sleep in the same bed right?  Promise just sleeping."  Cara smirked then smiled an evil smile.  Kahlan's stomach clenched at that smile.  It suddenly struck her how absolutely gorgeous Cara was.

Kahlan had never felt an attraction to another person like this before and for it to be a woman was throwing her mind into a tailspin.  Never once had Kahlan thought to fight it.  This was something beyond her control. 

Kahlan turned and started going through her pack for her nightshirt and quickly changed and got under the covers.  After Cara built up the fire for the night she washed her hands and changed quickly into her nightclothes and climbed in beside Kahlan.

"Comfortable?"  Cara whispered. 

"Yes," Kahlan whispered back.  She suddenly had a thought.  "What are you doing out here and how did you know about the cabin?"

"I….um….well sometimes I need a break so I come out here to take samples for the park to study the effects of pollution on the trees."

"A break from what?"

"My business,"  Cara said vaguely.

"Which is?" 

"Bodyguards."

"What?"

"Specially trained women who blend in way better than men for high profile clients."

"Oh!  Wow!  Sounds interesting," Kahlan said genuinely interested.

"These clients can be very demanding and my little soldier girls don't take much shit.  I also have a small business that develops sun and wind technology.  I was here collecting data for a five-year study we are doing in conjunction with the park.  I feel more at home here in the woods and have this cabin to get away from it all,"  Cara said with a smile in her voice.

Cara and Kahlan lay facing each other hands almost touching.  Thunder rolled and the skies opened up again.  Kahlan slowly moved her hand towards Cara's and folded their hands together and they both felt that now familiar jolt again.

Cara suddenly wished she had not promised only sleeping.

"Cara?"

"Yes"

"Thank you for rescuing me today."

"I have a feeling it was not the first time."

Kahlan smiled and said, "Me too."

"Goodnight Kahlan."

Kahlan made their hand holding more intimate by interlacing their fingers together.

"Night Cara." 

As sleep was about to overtake them Cara suddenly remembered something she had not told Kahlan about her dreams. 

"Kahlan?"  Cara whispered hoping she was still awake.

"Hhmm?" Kahlan mumbled sleepily.

"Something I forgot to tell you about my dreams.  I….uh.    remember…..um …"

"What Cara?"  Kahlan said suddenly slightly more awake.

"I remember kissing you in my dreams," Cara said in a rush of breath.

Cara heard Kahlan swallow hard and say in a barely audible whisper, "As do I."

As sleep overtook them they were both pulled into their shared dream world.  This night finally together again, they dreamed and remembered it all.

  

 

 

###

 

_"Hello, this is Roger."_

  _"Hey Roger this is Professor Michael at the University_."

 " _Yes! Michael it has been a long time.  What can I do for you?"_

_Do you remember the dig we worked on about 20 odd years ago and it had the two women buried in a tomb together?"_

_Roger suddenly felt a knot in the pit of his stomach.  "Yes I remember all too well."_

_Do you also remember there were some writings we never could understand?  Well I have been using this dig as a teaching tool.  One of the students brought a new program with them that is used to understand obscure languages and symbols.  When we programmed the writings and symbols from the tomb into the computer we left for the weekend to let the computer run.  You will not believe what we found Monday morning!_

_Roger was silent and waited anxiously for the Professor to finish but dreading what he was going to say._

 _"_ _It was a curse Roger!  A damn curse!  As far as we can tell it was some kind of curse or spell or something that was supposed to keep these two women apart for eternity!  The pictures on the wall make so much sense now.  Look at the pictures again.  It shows that they were supposed to come back life after life and be together._

_"What about the writing on the outside of the tomb on the stone that sealed the entrance"?  Roger said on the edge of his chair now._

_"Yes that is where the curse comes into play.  Nothing inside the tomb spoke of this curse only the stone on the outside had these particular inscriptions."_

_"And?"  Roger impatiently said loudly._

_"These inscriptions were put on the tomb to keep the souls buried there in the underworld for eternity."_

_Michael grew quiet and Roger asked in a defeated voice, "There's more isn't there?"_

_"I am afraid so Roger.  It also said that if the seal were ever broken a great evil would rise up and come into his power to destroy the two women.  The word evil could be interpreted a number of ways though, such as sorcerer, wizard, great one or something like that we are still working on it."_

  _When Kahlan passed out in his office he knew that the mystery of the tomb was only beginning but to be this fantastic of a story was just so incredible._

_"Michael could you come to my house tomorrow for dinner?  I have to tell you the rest of the story.  A week ago I met one of the women from the tomb."_


	2. Feeling With Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara and Kahlan becoming familiar with each other.

The next morning Cara woke first to the sounds of the forest.  It was almost exactly like her dreams.  She had remembered it all, the quest with the Seeker, her life with Kahlan, ruling together, even having children together thanks to the old wizard. 

Why had it taken them so long to find each other again?  Cara had a bad feeling about that question. 

Kahlan opened her eyes and stared wide eyed at Cara.  She had remembered it all too. 

"Did you dream?"  Kahlan asked in a whisper desperately not wanting to be alone in her remembrance.

"Yes, I remembered it all Kahlan...my love," Cara said softly and gently cupped Kahlan's cheek in her hand. 

"It was wonderful Cara," Kahlan whispered back putting her hand over Cara's.

Cara put her hand behind Kahlan's neck to pull her into an embrace and breathed a sigh of relief that Kahlan had remembered too.

"It's like we never left that place," Kahlan breathed against Cara's lips.  Desire shot through both women as Kahlan whispered, "I have missed you love." 

Cara breathed out a sigh like she had waited a whole life time to hear Kahlan say those words to her.  Cara ran her hand down Kahlan's back and gently pulled her flush to her body.  Kahlan groaned with the sudden intimate closeness of Cara and ran the back of her fingers up Cara's cheek and tangled her fingers in the blond hair she loved so much. 

"Kiss me Cara," Kahlan said breathlessly.

Cara squeezed Kahlan's backside and nudged her thigh between Kahlan's legs then crushed her lips to Kahlan's.  The explosion of desire between them almost hurt it was so intense.  Both women pulled back to look at each other.

"I have never felt anything like that in my life!  In this life anyway," Kahlan said with a beautiful smile.  Cara kissed her again with a gentler touch. 

Kahlan opened her mouth to Cara's probing tongue and drank in the taste of her long lost lover.  As Cara and Kahlan were becoming familiar with each other mouths again, Cara had been slowly pulling Kahlan's shirt up and suddenly her hand was kneading Kahlan's breast. 

"Cara!"

Cara pulled away from Kahlan but Kahlan pulled her back to her. 

"You're ok with this right?"  Cara asked almost painfully.  She didn't know what she would do if she would reject her now. 

"It's just the most intense thing I have ever experienced!  What you are doing to me is incredible!" 

Cara reluctantly pulled her leg from between Kahlan's legs and put their hands between them for some distance.  Kahlan groaned and squirmed with unquenched desire. 

"I know, I know we should slow down a little and maybe talk for a little while," Kahln huffed.

"You know it's not what I want Kahlan but we need to take time to take this all in," Cara said as she reluctantly reigned herself in.

Kahlan took in a deep breath and it came out in a shudder.  Trying to tear her mind from the throbbing between her legs she asked Cara, "Do you have any idea where to start?"

Cara almost lost her resolve to "just talk" hearing Kahlan's sexy voice so close to her face.  "Kahlan we only met yesterday but in less than 24 hours we have lived a lifetime together.  Let's start simple.  Tell me more about yourself.  What are your hopes and dreams?  What is your deepest darkest secret?"  Cara said with that evil grin.

 "You're my deepest darkest secret!"  Cara and Kahlan laughed and suddenly the mood lightened. 

Kahlan looked Cara in the eyes and said, "What do you want to know?  Ask me anything."

They talked well into the morning and stopped only when their stomachs began protesting the forced fast.  Cara gladly shared her provisions with Kahlan.  As they stood side by side waiting for their food to warm on the portable stove it was hard to keep their hands from roaming.  Kahlan took Cara by the shoulder and turned her to face away from her and wrapped her arms around her waste.  "Mmmm much better."  Kahlan sighed as she laid her chin on Cara's shoulder.

"I probably need to go check on my camp site after the storm last night.  I have more food there that we can share."

"All right, when do you have to be home?" Cara asked with a little trepidation.

"Zedd told me I could take as long as I needed but I know that means absolute minimum away from the firm.  I have been gone almost a week already.  I had it in my mind I would go back on Monday but now ..." Kahlan's voice trailed off as she pulled away from Cara and ran her hands down Cara's back and over her hips, "I don't know how I can …?"

"What?" Cara said breathlessly.  Cara took a reluctant step forward out of Kahlan's reach.  "We need to eat and if you keep touching me like that we will starve." 

They both sat down with their plates and tried to keep the conversation neutral.  Cara's curiosity overcame her and finally asked Kahlan, "Will you stay with me again tonight?"

"I would like nothing better love," Kahlan said with feeling as she put her hand to Cara's cheek and ran her thumb over Cara's lips. "When do you have to be home?"

"I was going to go back on Friday but now I want to wait until we can leave together."

 Kahlan and Cara made the short hike to her camp site and stood unbelieving as they stared at the huge limb that had flattened Kahlan's tent.  "If I had stayed here last night I would be…"

"No! It was obviously meant to be that we found each other and you were with me!"  Cara possessively took Kahlan in her arms.  "Our love is already protecting you!"  

Kahlan breathed a sigh of relief and told Cara with a look that she believed what she had said.  They removed the limb from her tent and salvaged what they could and made their way back to the cabin.  When they had everything squared away Cara asked Kahlan if she wanted to go for a walk.  Kahlan was delighted to share the outdoors with her new found friend and love. 

As they walked hand in hand enjoying their surroundings and each other Cara suddenly remembered her first thought of the morning.  "Do you remember any other life than the one we have been dreaming about?"  Kahlan shook her head no.  "I have this feeling that we have been kept apart somehow.  I had a feeling when you told me about the archeological dig and the seal being broken.  You said it was about 25 years ago right?"  Kahlan shook her head yes.  "I was born 25 years ago this month."

Kahlan's eyes grew wide and she said, "I knew we were about the same age but this is just too much.  I was born 25 years ago this month.  When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

"Mine is the day after."  The two women looked at each other and shook their heads. 

The two women finished their walk in silence and were happy to just hold onto each other and be together.  When they reached the cabin again their walk had worked up an appetite so they threw together lunch and Cara suggested they eat outside. 

Cara had never felt such contentment in her life.  She said as much to Kahlan and Kahlan grabbed her hand and put it to her lips. 

"Would you like to sit by a fire tonight?"  Cara had built a little fire pit and sitting area the last time she was at the cabin and wanted to share it with Kahlan. 

"Just like old times huh?" Kahlan said. 

Cara nodded her agreement and said, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Kahlan suddenly turned serious, "I have to tell you that I had the feeling someone was trying to keep us apart too.  We need to go talk to Roger about the tomb.  I don't know how much help he will be to us but I feel like that would be the logical place to start."

Roger's house was only about an hour away from where Kahlan lived.  Not surprisingly Cara only lived about 15 minutes away from Kahlan's house.  They were both incredulous that they had been so close but yet so far from each other. 

After lunch was cleared away Cara told Kahlan, "I have to deliver the samples I collected to the park office.  Would you like to come with me?  Afterward I can show you around the park a little if you like?" 

"Sounds fun Cara.  As long as I am with you I don't care what we do."  Kahlan moved closer to Cara and put her arms around her neck and breathed her in.  "Why are we waiting again?"  Cara couldn’t remember. 

Cara couldn’t think being so near to this woman.  The deep feeling she had at that moment made her say, "Maybe I just want it to be special."

"Yes the bed is a little lacking," Kahlan said as she turned to look at the small bed they had shared the night before.  "I completely agree."

"Let's hike out to my jeep.  I can't take this torture anymore," Cara said forcefully putting Kahlan at arms length.  "Good torture but torture none the less."

It took them about thirty minutes to hike out to Cara's Jeep. 

"Of course your Jeep is red," Kahlan said shaking her head.

"And the white Mercedes parked next to me wouldn’t happen to be yours?"  They both couldn’t help but laugh and be amazed at everything that had happened that day.

After Cara dropped off her samples at the park office she drove Kahlan to all of her favorite spots in the park.  "I want to bring you back here when we have more time to explore."  Kahlan smiled and agreed but was thinking about more carnal things.  Reaching out she hovered her hand over Cara's thigh savoring the anticipation of touching her knowing it was going to feel so good.  Slowly Kara lowered her hand and gently squeezed Cara's thigh before gently sliding it down to Cara's knee and ran her hand back up the inside of Cara's thigh.  After Cara's blew out the breath she had been holding Kahlan asked in a sultry whisper, "Explore the park or us?" 

"Both!  I am trying to drive here Kahlan!"  "You really are killing me babe," Cara said in a strangled voice.

"Babe?  Oh, I think I like that."  Kahlan put her hands in her lap and tried to look as innocent as possible, "Ok I will be good for now."  Kahlan wondered if the back seat of a Jeep was special enough.

"There is one more place that I want to show you.  I have never taken anyone there.  I found it accidentally last year."  Cara pulled off the side of the road and helped Kahlan out of the Jeep and up a small incline.  Never letting go of Kahlan's hand Cara walked a short distance to the edge of a cliff. 

"Oh, Cara!  You would never know this was here.  How did you find this the view?  It has to be the best in the park?"  Cara surrounded Kahlan's waist with her arms and whispered in her ear, "It can't compare to this view."  Kahlan smiled and snuggled in closer.

As they stood there taking in the view Kahlan felt something hit her cheek.  "Is that rain?"

Cara quickly kissed Kahlan's cheek and took her hand and led her back to the Jeep.  By the time they drove back to their parking spaces the little spattering of rain had become a downpour. 

"This shows no signs of letting up.  We still have a thirty minute hike back to the cabin.  What would you think about spending the night at the parks lodge?" Cara asked with a crooked smile.

"On one condition," Kahlan said as she ran her hand up Cara's thigh, "No more waiting."  Cara made it back to the lodge in record time.

 


	3. Feeling With Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara and Kahlan no longer deny themselves. Smut

_Roger ran his fingers through his hair and expelled a breath in disbelief._

_"Michael are you telling me that whatever or whoever put the curse on the tomb sacrificed themselves to keep these two women from each other for eternity?  What could they have possibly done to justify this much hate?_

_"I know it sounds incredible but the curse required the life blood of the person.  I was there when we opened the tomb.  I know what we all felt and now you claim to have met at least one of the women from the tomb.  Roger we have to then assume that the evil was unleashed when we unsealed the tomb.  Have you made contact with Ms. Amnell?"_

_"No I have been trying since you and I spoke last night.  If the evil is unleashed like you say and Kahlan is here what about the other woman?  How do we find her?"_

_"One thing at a time Roger, I think we should just concentrate on Kahlan and what she is experiencing and try to find out what we can from her experiences."_

_Professor Michael and Roger talked a little while longer and finally called it a night.  Roger called Kahlan one last time before he went to bed.  "Kahlan please you must call me as soon as you get these messages.  There have been some new developments in your story that need to be addressed very soon.  Please call me!"_

````

Cara and Kahlan decided to eat dinner at the lodge before they settled into their room for the night.  After Cara's mad dash back to the lodge they stood in their room looking nervously at each other like two teenagers who might get caught having sex in their parent's bedroom.  Cara suggested they go eat something and just try to relax.  Nervous at first because they both knew the night would end in making love for the first time, the two women had finally relaxed and opened up about their lives again wanting to know everything about the other.  When Kahlan finally glanced at the clock she realized they had been there for two hours. 

"Cara I have to confess I am a little nervous," Kahlan said as she nervously twisted her napkin in her lap.

"Are you afraid of me Kahlan?" 

"No!  It's just...this has been a lot to take in and it all seems so unreal." 

Cara took Kahlan's hand gently in hers and said softly, "Kahlan you can walk away anytime and we don't have to go any farther." 

"What?  No!  That is not what I am saying Cara.  These have been the happiest two days of my life.  My life has been turned upside down.  I just found someone I didn't even know I lost.  With each passing moment I feel more of the love that was between us in our dreams….. in our other life.  I am just afraid."

Cara breathed an inward sigh of relief, "I am afraid too Kahlan."

Kahlan took a deep breath and started again wanting to be crystal clear this time.  "Cara what I felt for you in our dreams, in our other life was something people only dream about having.  I have this irrational fear of losing you, of losing us again," Kahlan said gripping Cara's hand tighter trying to fight back tears.

Seeing that Kahlan was getting upset Cara quickly took out more than enough money to cover their bill and led Kahlan back to their room.

As soon as the door shut Cara pulled Kahlan into a fierce, reassuring hug. 

"Know this Kahlan Amnell as long as you will have me I will never leave your side.  You will always be loved and treated with kindness and respect." Cara gently took Kahlan's face between her hands and made her look her in the eyes.  "Do you understand me?  Do you believe me?"

Kahlan wiped her tears and grabbed Cara's hands in her own.  "I do believe you.  I just can't explain where this fear is coming from."  Kahlan took a slow cleansing breath.  With Cara's hands still in hers she slowly walked backwards towards the bed pulling Cara with her.  Feeling the bed with the back of her knees she sat down.  Pulling Cara closer she put her cheek on Cara's strong stomach and wrapped her arms tight around her.  "I just realized something Cara," Kahlan said as she pulled back from Cara to look in her eyes.  "After living a whole lifetime together…" Kahlan hesitated as emotion overwhelmed her and tears started streaming down her face, "We have nothing more to prove to each other.  LET'S JUST BE."

Cara dropped to her knees to look Kahlan in the eye and asked, "You're sure?"

"We have already lived one full lifetime together and now we have been gifted with another Cara.  I am very sure I want to do it all over again….with you" 

Both women could do nothing but look into each others eyes and try to take in the enormity of the statement.

Cara was the first to close her eyes and laid her head on Kahlan's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck.  Cara breathed in the scent of Kahlan and felt her desire for this woman begin to overtake her.  Cara let her desire burn hot because she knew tonight there was no turning back.  Wrapping her arms around Kahlan's waist and pulling her flush against her body Cara softly whispered her name as she slowly began to kiss Kahlan's neck.  At Kahlan's sharp intake of breath Cara pulled her even tighter against her.  Cara wanted to enjoy every part of this woman.  Feeling for the hem of her blouse Cara ran her fingertips underneath to finally touch her skin.  To Kahlan it felt like Cara had fire in her fingertips and could only imagine what it would be like with nothing between them.  Kahlan began to unbutton her blouse to give Cara better access.

"Make love to me Cara," Kahlan whispered in Cara's ear.  Cara felt her control break and roughly picked Kahlan up by the waist and Kahlan responded by wrapping her long legs around Cara.  Cara was around the bed and had the covers pulled back in two seconds.  Realizing how rough she had been Cara stopped and buried her head in Kahlan's chest and tried to calm her self.  She gently laid Kahlan on the bed beneath her untangling Kahlan's legs from her waist and stood up.  Kahlan made a sound of protest but watched and waited as she watched Cara struggle with something wild inside of her.

With clenched fists at her side Cara said through clenched teeth, "Kahlan I want you so bad!  I have never wanted anyone as bad as I want you right now!  But I don't want to hurt you.  I don't want to get out of control and hurt you.  Do you understand?"

Watching Cara like this was driving Kahlan crazy.  To know that Cara was overcome with want for her but yet cared enough to stop and warn her. 

"Cara that's so sweet to warn me," Kahlan said with a sarcastic tone.  Cara still had her eyes closed and fists still at her sides.  "Do you remember our lovemaking in our dreams?  I don't remember anything I couldn't handle."  Kahlan ran her foot up Cara's inner thigh and put her heal on her favorite bundle of nerves and pushed just a little.  "Do you?"

Cara's eyes flew open.  Kahlan watched her face as she searched for a memory of anything that had been too much for Kahlan.  Cara slowly relaxed her fists and smiled.  Cara chuckled and said, "I guess I can only remember you asking for more."

Kahlan sat up and let her blouse fall off of her shoulders and flung it to the other bed.  Laying back she unbuttoned her jeans and added them to her growing pile of clothes. 

Chest heaving Cara was getting that wild look in her eyes again.  Kahlan put her hands behind her back and unfastened her bra and slowly let it fall to her lap.  Cara groaned and tried to pounce but Kahlan quickly put her foot in her chest before she had a chance. 

"Eh, Eh, Eh, clothes first.  I want to feel you naked against me.  I am not wasting another minute fighting with clothes."

Cara thought she would explode before she could take her clothes off and get to touch Kahlan.  Once her clothes were off she took a moment to admire Kahlan's beauty.  Kahlan knew Cara had a good body but with her clothes off she was absolutely stunning.  She admired Cara right back. 

"Better, now come here," Kahlan said with her arms outstretched.

Cara swallowed and tried to control herself.  Slowly she crawled over Kahlan and lowered herself onto her lover sliding her thigh between her legs.  Red hot desire exploded between them as it felt like the air was pulled from their lungs.  Nothing could have prepared Kahlan for what it would feel like to have Cara's naked body on top of her.  Kahlan pulled in a breath of air and gasped out, "Cara!" 

Cara groaned and pushed her thigh harder into Kahlan's sex.  Kahlan gripped Cara's shoulders and arched her body against the pressure and wrapped her legs around Cara again. 

As gently as she could Cara began caressing the back of Kahlan's legs and ran her hands up her sides cupping her breasts and letting her thumbs run over the taunt nipples.  The resolve to try to be gentle was being worn thin by Kahlan's whimpering.  Putting her forearms on the top of Kahlan's thighs Cara pressed down and thrust her thigh even harder into Kahlan's sex.  Kahlan's eyes opened reflecting the same wild desire Cara was feeling.

"Kiss me," Kahlan begged as she tangled her fingers in Cara's hair and pulled her down to her mouth.  She immediately opened to Cara's probing tongue and desire shot straight to Kahlan's core as Cara plundered her mouth with a skill she had never experienced.  After thoroughly exploring Kahlan's soft mouth Cara suddenly had to pull back and take a breath.  "Kahlan I have never felt…."

"I know Cara its incredible."

Cara moaned her agreement and ran her hands down over Kahlan's hips and squeezed as she buried her head in Kahlan's chest again and pulled her hardened nipple into her mouth.  Enjoying what this was doing to Kahlan, Cara began kneading her other breast and was rewarded with even more moans and whimpers.  Kahlan could feel her desire flowing out of her hot center like lava.  Cara could feel it soaking her thigh. 

As Cara made her way back up to Kahlan's mouth she could feel her anticipation growing and when she finally kissed her again Kahlan bit down hard on Cara's bottom lip drawing blood. 

Kahlan could taste the unmistakable metallic taste of blood and pulled back from the kiss. 

"Did I make you bleed?" Kahlan asked with regret in her eyes.

"Yes," Cara said back with obvious delight in her eyes and a voice horse with desire.

"You liked it?'

"Yes," Cara growled back.  Cara had never been so wet.  Their desire was coating their thighs and the scent was filling the room making Cara feel like a wild animal. 

Kahlan pulled Cara down for another wild out of control kiss fanning the flames even hotter than before.  Kahlan roughly pulled Cara back from her mouth.  "Cara please touch me."

Cara smiled because she had been waiting for Kahlan to ask for her touch.  Cara reluctantly pulled off of Kahlan and repositioned her body to lie on her side beside Kahlan.  Propping her head on her hand Cara began caressing Kahlan's stomach.  Kahlan could feel the fire in those fingertips again and it was making her squirm.  "Cara please don't tease me.  Touch me please!"

Cara reached down and grabbed Kahlan's silk underwear and pulled hard on the fabric ripping them from her body.  Kahlan almost tumbled over the edge seeing her underwear ripped from her body by Cara's muscled arm.  She flung the underwear on the floor and began kissing her way up Kahlan's inner thigh.  Kahlan arched her back and spread her legs wider. Grabbing fistfuls of the sheets she wanted to scream as she felt Cara's hot breath on her center.  Cara ran her mouth lightly over Kahlan's trimmed folds and finally let the tip of her tongue probe the top of Kahlan's sex.  Kahlan sucked in a breath of air between her teeth.  With each lick she went a little deeper into her folds until she finally let the whole of her tongue glide up the center over her engorged nub making Kahlan release a primal scream.  The language that was coming from Kahlan's beautiful mouth would make a sailor blush but it was sweet music to Cara's ears.  She teased and licked until Kahlan was speaking incoherently and thrashing like she was out of her head.  Cara smiled at what she was doing to Kahlan and began teasing her opening with her finger.  Kahlan bucked under her touch and Cara had to put her left forearm on her hips to hold her close.  Cara plunged two fingers in to the hilt and Kahlan screamed her name.  She continued to drive her toward the edge until she felt Kahlan's hands in her hair and heard her name.  "Cara?  I need you…up here…please Cara."

She gave Kahlan one last flick of her tongue and moved up her body until she was looking into her beautiful blue eyes again.  She added a third finger and plunged her fingers into Kahlan's center again just as Kahlan tried to open her mouth to say what she wanted to Cara. 

"You want to look in my eyes when I make you come," Cara whispered into Kahlan's mouth.

"Yes…yes…I want to…..yes…oh Cara….see your eyes when I come," Kahlan finally said between gasps and heaving breaths.

With her fingers tangled in Cara's hair Kahlan thrust her hips harder and faster until she could feel her release starting to burst in her center. 

Cara put her arm behind Kahlan's hips and pulled her up off the bed and slowed her thrust but began to curl and twist her finger each time she pulled out.  Kahlan's eyes went wide and held her breath as she felt the start of her orgasm.  Throwing her head back to pull in a huge breath she thrust her head forward again locking eyes with Cara and let herself explode. 

"Cara!  Oh baby,… don't stop…. please Cara! 

"I'll never stop Kahlan," Cara moaned as she felt Kahlan clench on her fingers and scream her name.  Her eyes rolled back into her head and was enveloped into blackness.

 

 

### 

 

"How long have I been out?" 

Cara snickered and said, "A few minutes.  I have never known anyone who passed out from an orgasm."

Kahlan's face and ears reddened a deep red as she buried her head in Cara's shoulder.  "Don’t laugh at me."  Kahlan tried to look offended as she raised her piercing blue eyes to look at Cara and stuck out her bottom lip.

"I'm not laughing at you I am happy for you," Cara smirked, "At least I don't have to ask you if it was good."

Kahlan pushed herself up and smacked Cara soundly on the ass.  She was only playing but suddenly found her self on her back straddled with her wrists pinned to the mattress.  "Don’t start something you won't finish," Cara said through clenched teeth.

Kahlan was writhing under Cara thrusting her hips into the wild woman on top of her.  Trying to free her wrists Kahlan pulled with all her might to free her wrists.  Cara had no intention of letting go because she could see the desire growing in this beautiful woman beneath her. 

"What makes you think I won't finish.  I have had years of experience finishing you anyway you want.  Cara let me go and I will show you what I want to do to you." 

Cara was beginning to breathe hard just listening to what Kahlan was saying.  It was everything she could do to hold her down.  Kahlan suddenly remembered a trick her college roommate showed her and brought her legs up and put her heals in Cara's stomach and pushed her forcefully back to the bed.  Cara let go of Kahlan's wrist and now it was her turn to writhe beneath Kahlan.  Grabbing handfuls of Cara's hair she forced her head back into the mattress and gave her a bruising kiss.  Kahlan tore her lips away and began making her way down Cara's neck.  When she reached her shoulder she bit down hard and thought Cara was going to buck her off onto the floor.  Kahlan held on and made her way down to Cara's breast and pulled her nipple into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could.  Cara grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer and called out, "Harder!"

Kahlan bit down with her teeth and heard a moan of ecstasy that was followed by Cara's order of, "Again!"  Kahlan bit harder this time and pinched her other nipple between her fingers at the same time.

"Kahlan!"

She shoved herself off of Cara turning to face away from her and settled back onto Cara's stomach.  She felt Cara's hand gripping her hips and whispering something but she was too focused on what she was about to do.  She let her hand slip between Cara's legs and ran her middle finger right down the center of Cara's sex.  Cara was dripping with desire.  Cara gripped Kahlan's hips harder and started thrusting herself into Kahlan's hand. 

"Kahlan you feel so good touching me.  I have been waiting for this since I first laid eyes on you." 

Kahlan stopped and turned to look at her.  "You have?"

"Yes Kahlan ….now don't stop!"

Grinning Kahlan turned and put her arm under Cara's left knee and lifted her leg to lie against her.  This opened Cara wider and Kahlan put her hand where Cara wanted it most.  Kahlan was slowly rubbing her finger in circles on Cara's center driving her crazy.  Cara was gripping her hips even harder because she knew Kahlan was teasing her. 

"Spirits help me not to strangle this woman.  Kahlan if you don't…."

Kahlan cut her off by thrusting two fingers into her opening as hard as she could.  "If I don't do what?  This?  Is this what you want?" Kahlan said voice cracking with desire. 

"Yes that!" Cara screamed.

Kahlan added a third finger and began thrusting in earnest.  Cara's body was matching her thrusts so Kahlan lifted off of her to give her room.  When Cara was almost ready to explode Kahlan felt Cara suddenly thrust two fingers inside her.  Kahlan almost came with the first thrust and leaned over to give her a better angle.  Cara tried to hold off so they could come together and worked Kahlan into a frenzy.  As soon as she felt her release start to curl in her belly she leaned up and ran her tongue over Kahlan's asshole and felt her jerk and suddenly clench around her fingers which finally sent Cara over the edge.

As both women climaxed a thousand images ran through their heads, the seeker, the wizard, their quest, their children, their greatest enemy the emperor from the south, the last year of their lives and then the last day.  The day they died together on the battlefield. 


	4. Feeling You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who was behind the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment with your thoughts. I would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!

Zed stood in front of the Wizards Keep holding the magical device that would take his life.  With tears streaming down his face he looked one last time at Kahlan, Cara, and his grandchildren as they tried to fight back the hoard that was determined to take possession of the Keep.

The army from the south had finally reached Adindryl.  For the past two years the Midlands and D'Hara had fought side by side to push back the Evil Emperor that was destroying their lands step by step. 

The Midlands and D'Hara had enjoyed twenty five years of peace under the rule of the Mother Confessor and The Lady Rahl. 

The day after the Seekers band sealed the rift to the Underworld Kahlan and the Seeker had spent one passionate night under the stars creating their child.  The next day a hoard of Banelings, with only hours left to live, attacked them and killed the Seeker.  Richard had given his life to save them all. 

They rode day and night to take the Seekers body to be buried in Adindryl.  Kahlan had been inconsolable and leaned heavily on Cara.  When they finally arrived in Kahlan's city they were greeted like heroes. 

Stories had trickled back to Adindryl about the Seekers band having a Mord'sith fighting among them.  The stories were confirmed when Cara proudly rode behind Kahlan as they entered the city.  Kahlan put a swift end to any negative talk about Cara and kept her by her side when she resumed her duties and was with her every night.  Kahlan couldn't sleep without Cara.

It had been a month since they arrived back in Adindryl and Kahlan had been sick every morning for the last three days.  Realizing she was carrying the Seekers child her grief suddenly became a new hope.  Cara immediately vowed to protect the child with her life.  Knowing that she could not fulfill her vow to the child with Rahl back from the dead, Cara set out to find the tyrant and destroy him for good this time.  She was gone for three months. 

Kahlan missed Cara like she had never missed the Seeker.  When Cara returned triumphant with Rahl's head in a bag she returned to Kahlan's bed with a new feeling.  Facing death too many times to count on her quest to kill Rahl she had vowed in her heart that if she ever looked upon Kahlan's beautiful face again she would confess her love for her. 

Cara returned to Adindryl in the middle of the night.  First washing the stench of the quest and the road from her bruised and battered body she then quietly tried to crawl into bed with Kahlan.  Pulling her dagger from under her pillow Kahlan struck at the intruder and was caught by a strong arm and a soft voice saying her name.  Cara was pulled into a fierce hug and then a searing kiss.  Kahlan apologized for the kiss but Cara was suddenly kissing her back.  That was the first night the two women spoke out loud of their love for each other.  It was also the first night they made love.

Cara's agiels had stopped working as soon as she killed Rahl again and D'Hara was in chaos.  Zedd urged Cara to take the bond of Rahl.  With Kahlan's gentle coaxing, Cara finally agreed and in the next few months the Midlands and D'Hara prospered under her and Kahlan's rule.  The people called for a more lasting union and the two women came together in a marriage that united the two people like never before.  The Seekers daughter, Maralyn, was born and later Shota and Zedd worked together to make a bond of blood between the two nations.  Twins girls, Sonja and Sara, were born to Cara and Kahlan thus sealing the connection between D'Hara and the Midlands.

In her twentieth year Zedd had transferred the bond of Rahl from Cara to his granddaughter Maralyn who began a reign of wisdom and insight far exceeding Cara.

The rumors had started three years into Maralyn's reign.  A great army of unimagined numbers was beginning to push its way north devouring everything in its sight. 

For two years the Midlands and D'Hara had fought to keep them back but their numbers had proven too much.  This Evil Emperor could take control of the soldiers in their dreams and make them do whatever evil he wanted.  The D'Haran army was immune to this because of the Rahl bond in their blood.  The Midland army was asked to swear their loyalty to Lady Rahl.  They all did so with glad hearts.

The Evil Emperor wanted the riches of the Midlands, the power of the Keep, and the palace in D'Hara to rule it all from.  The palace in D'Hara was rumored to have a spell that would slow the aging process by hundreds even thousands of years.  Immortality of a man that evil was something the people of the Midlands and D'Hara would never allow again so a plan was devised and its cost would be heavy.

Maralyn was a great wizard like her father and grandfather.  Zedd trained her since birth and had only seen this much power in her father the Seeker.  Only three moths ago he had taken her through the trial of becoming a Wizard of the First Order ….never had one so young passed the test. 

With tears streaming down her face she was prepared to take her grandfathers last breath into the special vase Zedd had prepared.  Zedd took a deep breath and looked one last time at his loved ones and blew his last breath into the vase.  Seeing Cara being struck down from behind Zedd knew he had waited too long and hoped his sacrifice would not be in vain.  Nodding to Maralyn she turned and ran towards her mothers.  Zedd lifted up the glass orb and smashed it on the ground.  The last sound he heard was Kahlan screaming Cara's name as she tried to rush to her side and was struck in the side by an enemy soldier.

As soon as the orb burst on the ground a pulse of light as far as the eye could see struck every enemy soldier down with fire and turned them to ash.  It was over, the enemy army was dead but at a great cost.  Kahlan struggled to Cara's side.  Maralyn and the twins rushed to their mothers. 

Cara was spitting blood and trying to speak.  With her last breath she told them all she loved them.  Maralyn caught her last breath in the vase. Her Mord'sith sisters were lying dead all around them thus there was no one left to bring their beloved mother back to them. 

Holding Cara's hand with tears streaming down her blood caked face Kahlan stopped Maralyn as she tried to heal her wounds.  She knew it was too late for herself because she had lost too much blood.  Kahlan told them all she loved them and to take her last breath to make the spell even stronger.  She told them she was willing to give her last breath to give her children and unborn grandchildren peace.  She then turned to look one last time at her one true love and breathed her last. 

Maralyn caught her mother's last breath and turned toward the Keep.  Safely hiding the vase she walked back to the battlefield and fell to her knees and fell on her mothers and wept.  

For three days they had honored the dead and then the funeral pyres had started.  Maralyn made sure her mothers were lying close together, cut their hair, braided it together, and the next day went back and put the combined ashes in a beautiful urn.  Using her wizard powers she found an alcove behind the Keep and blasted a tomb out of the black rock.  She had commissioned her best artists to paint the inside of the tomb with pictures of their happy lives together and the great love between her two mothers.  Finally laying them to rest Maralyn sealed the tomb with a spell that blessed those inside with peace in the afterlife.  If she had known someone would put a curse on the tomb she would have made the spell stronger but her heart was concentrated too much on revenge and grief.

Because so many mourners were paying tribute to their beloved leaders sacrifice no one noticed The Sister of the Dark that was disguised as an old woman that threw the cursed flower on the funeral pyre of Cara and Kahlan.  As their two souls were being released by the fire the magic in the flower had turned the fire blue for a brief moment releasing the spell capturing the souls of the two women cursing them to wander the in-between.  Their souls would wander this place never able to find each other or the peace they both deserved.

The Sister of the Dark hoped that the curse she had placed on the souls of the two women would satisfy her master.  The Evil Emperor had tortured her for the last three days in her body and mind until she had remembered a curse that could cause a soul to wander forever.  The Emperor had been pleased that even after their deaths he could have his revenge on the women that had defeated him.

Out of desperation to be free of her tormentor the Sister had volunteered herself and her life blood to invoke the final phase of the curse on the tomb.  With her Han the Sister had carved the curse on the outside of the tomb, slit her wrists, and let her blood flow out of her body onto the ground before the tomb.  With her last breath of life she had sealed the tomb with the curse.  By giving her life's blood the Sister made sure if the seal on the tomb was ever broken she would be resurrected to have her own revenge. 

The year before, desperate to learn of the Emperors next move, Kahlan finally managed to infiltrate one of the Emperors camps and capture a soldier and the same Sister of the Dark.  The two had been alone together in a tent so it was easy to slip in and quickly confess the soldier.  The Sister of the Dark fell to her knees and screamed in agony as she watched her lover turn his eyes to Kahlan in complete devotion.  Kahlan silenced her with the back of her hand.  The soldier eagerly told her all he knew and then Kahlan commanded him to die.  The Sister in madness and grief impaled herself on Kahlan's outstretched sword. 

The Sister was found and brought back to life by a captured Mord'sith.  When the Emperor learned that The Mother Confessor had escaped he tortured the Sister to death five times that night.  The Sister vowed that night she would take from the Mother Confessor what she had taken from her. 

After mourning her mothers and grandfather for a week Maralyn finally made herself go to the Keep and retrieve the vase.  She would need her sisters Confessor power to keep her from going mad as she worked the spell.  As she spoke the words Zedd taught her she released the lid and the power of the loving sacrifices filled her and immediately felt herself on the brink of madness.  Sonja wrapped her hand around her sisters throat balancing the spell with her Confessor power.  The powerful spell was turning Maralyn into a Dream Walker. 

````

The Emperor suddenly stood up and gripped his head between his hands.  Screaming in agony he felt fear for the first time since he was a child.  Someone was invading his mind.  He fell to the ground eyes rolled back in his head thrashing like someone possessed.  The next morning the Emperor was dead having plucked out his own eyes to dig out the invader in his mind. 

Kahlan got her wish…… her children and grandchildren lived in peace and had long happy lives.

 THE LODGE

Kahlan first conscious thought was of Cara.  She was really enjoying waking up next to her.  Pulling Cara closer Kahlan kissed the back of her neck as she began to stir from sleep.  The memories of their lovemaking the night before made Kahlan flush with desire all over again.  Running her hand over Cara's taunt stomach and pushing up to cup her breast Kahlan let out a moan as strong desire twisted in her stomach.  Squeezing Cara's erect nipples caused her eyes to snap open and let out a groan of her own.  Cara turned over to face Kahlan and ran her hand along the side of her neck and caressed her ear with her thumb.  Kahlan turned her head to feel Cara's hand on her cheek and took her index finger into her mouth.  Desire shot straight to Cara's core fanning the small flame into a raging inferno.  Pushing Kahlan onto her back Cara slowly lowered her heated body onto Kahlan's relishing the feel of skin on skin contact.  Cara buried her head in Kahlan's shoulder feeling her pulse in her ears and between her legs and was already soaking with her want.

"Kahlan how do you do this to me?"

"How do I? …… How do _you_ Cara?"

Kahlan grabbed Cara's hand and shoved it between her legs.  "Feel what you do to me?"

Kahlan was soaking and Cara almost doubled over with desire as she felt the heat and wetness of Kahlan's body.

Cara began to suck on Kahlan's neck slowly running her fingers through the wetness between her legs.  Cara pulled her head up to Kahlan's mouth pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and then slipped her tongue into her mouth to taste.  Kahlan opened to Cara's kiss and felt herself become even wetter.  Cara suddenly thrust two fingers into Kahlan's heat and had to hold on as she bucked underneath her.  Kahlan was already clenching around her fingers and Cara knew she was close.  Cara broke their kiss and lowered her head down to Kahlan's nipple pulling the pink nub into her mouth.  Kahlan threaded her finger through Cara's hair and pulled her closer whispering her name and begging her not to stop.

"Kahlan look at me!  Open your eyes and let me see you come." 

Kahlan opened her eyes and felt her self losing control as she watched love dance in Cara's eyes. 

"I love you too."  Kahlan whispered right before her orgasm exploded through her whole body. 

Kahlan's screams could be heard two doors down and Cara was glad she had made sure there was no one in the rooms next to them. 

As the morning passed with more lovemaking the women exhausted themselves into sleep again. 

Cara's phone started beeping low battery and brought them both out of their peaceful slumber.  Reluctantly uncurling herself from Kahlan's arms Cara quickly found her charger, plugged in her phone, and crawled back into the warmth of their bed. 

"OH!  My phone, I haven’t plugged my phone in for two days.  I'm sure it's dead."  Kahlan found her phone in her pack and plugged it in and crawled back on top of Cara and laid her head on her chest. 

"Cara you are wearing me out!"  Kahlan yawned and squeezed Cara closer.  "You feel so good I don't want this to end!"  Kahlan pulled herself up on her forearms and ask Cara in a whisper, "Where do we go from here?"

"Well first let's talk about what you said."

"What did I say?"

"You told me you loved me."

"Oh…..Ummm…  I had the courage to say those words…..when I," Kahlan looked up with tears brimming in her eyes and said in a horse whisper, "I saw it in your eyes when we were making love."

Cara swallowed hard and tried justify the strong feelings she had developed for Kahlan in just three days.  "Kahlan I feel more for you in this short time than I have felt for…..well…anyone.  My mind has been trying hard to wrap itself around this whole situation."  Cara paused and took Kahlan's face in her hands and said with a sly smile, "Last night made things feel real.  More real than anything I have ever felt.  When I made love to you this morning it felt like we were never separated, like we were back there.  I let myself feel what I felt for you back then.  I don't care that it has only been three days.  I just know what I feel.  Kahlan I do love you." 

"That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.  I love you too Cara."  Kahlan snuggled back into Cara's arms and the two women held each other finally feeling completely whole again.

Cara's phone began to ring and she reluctantly let go of Kahlan and answered her phone.  Kahlan turned to her own phone and turned it on to check her messages.  Her phone beeped five times for voicemail messages.  Three were from Roger and two were from Zedd.  Zedd's messages were just checking in to see how Kahlan was doing but Rogers last message sent a chill up her spine.  When Cara finished her phone call she turned to see Kahlan sitting on the side of the bed staring off into space.  Cara sat behind Kahlan and wrapped her arms around her waist and waited for Kahlan to tell her what was wrong.

"Cara we have to go home."

````  
 _The Sister of the Dark walked into Kahlan's law firm and asked to see her, claiming that she was Kahlan's old college roommate.  Zedd was coming out of his office and overhead the conversation and introduced himself.  When he shook hands with the woman who introduced herself as Ulicia, Zedd suddenly had a cold feeling all over his body and had a sudden flash of this woman in silky red robes._  



	5. Feeling Better And Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara and Kahlan return home. Zedd has a flashback of his own.

Cara and Kahlan reluctantly packed their things and headed for the parking lot to retrieve Kahlan's car.  Feeling a little pathetic and saying so to Cara she admitted she would miss her in the few hours they would be apart.  Clinging to each other like they would never see each other again they made plans go to dinner that night at Kahlan's favorite restaurant.  Cara promised to hike back to Kahlan's campsite and salvage anything still useable and dispose of the destroyed tent for her. 

Cara leaned into Kahlan's car to give her one last kiss and had to use all of her will power not to pull her out of her seat and push her into the back seat.  She tried to settle for a passionate kiss but couldn't help but run her fingers up the inside of Kahlan's thigh and into her cotton shorts and growled when she found her wet and ready for her. 

"Kahlan I am going to take you right here if you don't go now." 

Cara's body was filled with exquisite torture when she dropped her head to Kahlan's shoulder and took in a shuddering breath.  Kahlan pulled Cara's head up by her hair and pulled her in for one more kiss.  Running her tongue over Cara's top lip she suddenly shoved her out of the car, pulled the door shut, and gave Cara her best smile as she locked the doors when Cara tried to open the door again.  Cara smiled back and pressed her hand to the window and it was met by Kahlan's on the other side.  Cara told her she loved her and turned to hike up the trail without looking back.

On the return drive home Kahlan was so distracted she almost missed her exit.  Excitement filled her chest and her stomach did flip flops over and over thinking about how much her life had changed in just three days.  Happy tears were streaming down her face as she punched the button to open her garage door and text Cara as soon as she was inside.  Pulling out her "little black dress" Kahlan jumped in the shower and had a flashback of a waterfall.  It was the first time she knew that Cara had sexual feelings toward her.  It was also the first time Kahlan acknowledged her attraction to Cara.  She kept the revelation to herself when they were traveling with the Seeker, trying to keep her at arms length but could not deny her feelings for the beautiful blond.  Excitement filled her again knowing she no longer had to deny what she felt for Cara.

Kahlan threw on some comfortable clothes grabbed her phone and called Zedd.  She had put the call off as long as she could because as soon as she talked to Zedd she knew her vacation would officially be over.

"Kahlan, I am so glad you called.  How are you feeling?"  Zedd was amazed at the difference in the Kahlan of a week ago and the Kahlan that was talking to him now.  Zedd brought her up to speed on the law firm but just before they hung up he related that her old college roommate had paid a visit to the law firm asking about her.  Kahlan told Zedd she never had a college roommate named Ulicia. 

"I thought not my dear.  I have a very bad feeling about this woman.  Will you be in the office tomorrow?" Zedd asked hopefully.

"I need one more day Zedd.  I am going to talk to our friend Roger about the dreams and flashbacks.  He says he has more information to share with me."

"Kahlan would you mind if I tagged along?  I would love to hear more about what Roger has found and I have something to share with Roger myself.  I had a flashback of my own when I shook hands with Ulicia," Zedd said cryptically.

Kahlan's stomach turned over and she suddenly became nauseous.  "I have a bad feeling about this woman too.  Have you seen her since that day?"

"Actually, I have had the feeling that someone was watching or following me all day today." 

"Zedd there are some things I would like to share with you.  Are you free tonight?"

"Absolutely."

"I will pick you up around seven and catch up with you on the way to Rogers.  So much has happened since I have been gone."

The two chatted a little more but Kahlan kept yawning so Zedd said his goodbyes and told her she sounded much better and wanted to hear everything.

Kahlan was anxious to fill Roger in on everything too so she dialed his number and he answered on the second ring.

"Roger this is Kahlan Amnell."

"Oh, thank heavens you called Kahlan.  We need to meet as soon as possible.  Professor Michael took all my research and made it a research project for his class.  They ran everything through a new computer program and there are some things that you need to hear but I would like to tell you in person.  Kahlan there is a possibility that your life is in danger.  Not only yours but the other woman that was in the tomb with you.  I don't know how we can do it but we need to try to find the other woman …"

"Roger I have already found her," Kahlan interrupted.

"You have?  How?  When?" Roger stammered incredulous.

Kahlan interrupted again, "Roger are you free to meet tonight?"

"Absolutely."

"Good I can be there around eight o'clock.  I am bringing Cara with me and I would also like Zedd to be there too."

"Cara.  Is that her name?  Amazing.  Kahlan you understand it was a one in a million chance that you found Cara, so that can only mean that the curse could be a very real threat."

Kahlan took a moment to think of what Roger was saying and replied, "Have you interpreted what the curse says?"

"Yes.  Whenever we broke the seal on the tomb the evil was to be unleashed, something resurrected.  Please Kahlan be aware of anything unusual and be extra cautious."

Kahlan immediately thought of the woman that had come to inquire about her at the law firm but didn't want to worry Roger any further.

"All right, I will see you tonight.  Will you invite Professor Michael?"

"I couldn't keep him away from this if I tried," Roger said with a chuckle.

"See you tonight Roger thank you for everything you have done."

Kahlan still had several hours before she was to meet Cara for dinner.  Still yawning she took advantage of her couch and let her mind wander.  Who could have put the curse on the tomb?  Who hated her and Cara that much?  Her mind was going a thousand different directions as she fell asleep..

 

###

  
_Kahlan had been a "guest" of the Evil Emperor for two full days.  It had been a desperate attempt to keep the emperor's army from finally making it through the mountain pass that led to Adindryl.  Countless lives had been lost and Kahlan was ready to do anything to keep her people safe from this mad man.  She had picked twenty of her most elite soldiers to infiltrate the enemy camp to pose as enemy soldiers.  She had even cut her hair to look like a prisoner to be able to get close to the evil mad man.  It had almost worked.  The soldiers brought her into the emperor's tent and she was knelt at his feet within arms reach when one of the sisters of the dark recognized her from many years ago when she was at the Palace of the Prophets trying to find the Seeker._

_Kahlan had been so desperate to protect her family that she did not tell Cara what she was going to do.  She knew Cara would never let her do it.  Cara almost went mad with worry.  Her children were the only thing that kept her steady until a plan was formed to get her back.  Kahlan had ordered her soldiers to try to make it back to Adindryl no matter what happened to her. Cara wanted to kill the lot of them for leaving Kahlan._

_Ulicia had twice prevented the evil emperor from having his way with Kahlan by distracting him with news of the war.  On the second night of Kahlan's capture it had been an especially brutal torture session with the emperor when she had finally passed out.  The emperor was not interested in a "dead fish" so he found a sister to take to his bed that night._

_Kahlan woke in the middle of the night to voices in the tent.  Ulicia was talking with a soldier.  Kahlan didn't need to hear the words to know it was love talk.  Kahlan felt hope for the first time in two days as she realized that amongst all the brutality of the war love could still blossom.  He had secured the tent next to this one and he was asking for just a little time to be alone together.  Ulicia was afraid and kept looking at Kahlan to see if she was still asleep.  If she escaped Ulicia was sure she would meet the keeper but emotion overrode any fear of consequences._

_Cara made Zedd magically change her appearance to a young servant boy.  She passed unnoticed into the enemy camp without weapons and no hope of rescue if she failed.  Zedd had spelled an amulet that belonged to Kahlan to help Cara find her as quick as possible.  When she found her she was almost unrecognizable from the beatings she had taken from the emperor.  Cara would have given anything to have a few minutes alone with the emperor and her agiels making him scream for his mother._

_Pulling her gently into her arms Cara's voice broke as she whispered, "My love do you think you can walk?"  It was Cara's voice but not her face._

_"Cara?"_

_"Yes Kahlan its me love," Cara's voice broke again as tears threatened to fall._

_Cara quickly freed Kahlan of her bonds with the spell Zedd had taught her._

_"We have to do something first," Kahlan said hoarsely and tried to stand.  Finding her footing Kahlan walked to the water jug that was always kept just out of her reach and drank deeply.  Finding strength from the water she told Cara they must sneak into the next tent.  Cara nodded and looked out for anyone passing by and led Kahlan to the next tent.  The couple was too lost in their lovemaking to hear them enter and pick up the soldiers discarded sword.  Pulling the sword from its scabbard Kahlan put the sword to the soldier's throat and made him stand up and quickly put her hand around his neck and confessed him.  Cara held her hand over the sister's mouth as she tried to scream.  She bit into Cara's hand and when she momentarily let go the sister let out a scream.  Kahlan silenced her with the back of her hand.  She gleaned all the information she could from the soldier about the emperor's plans and then told him to die.  Ulicia dropped to her knees in agony.  Kahlan held the sword to the sister's stomach and said, "Because of the things you helped spare me from I am willing to spare your life.  You can leave with us or stay here."  Kahlan nodded to Cara and she slightly relaxed her hold to let the sister answer._

_"You have taken my only hope."  Ulicia suddenly shoved herself forward onto Kahlan's sword killing herself hoping to join her love in the afterlife._

_"I guess you have your answer.  Now let's leave this wretched place."_

_Kahlan and Cara carried water jugs and hurried through the camp like they were on a mission for an important official.  Cara had two horses hidden in the nearby woods.  She helped Kahlan struggle onto her horse and turned her horse to face her._

_"You cut your hair!" Cara said with tears in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry I had to do something!  Am I …  ugly?"_

_"You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  Don't ever do anything like this ever again!  Please Kahlan promise me!"_

_"Never again my love, I just had to try.  Let's go home."_

_They rode hard for the next few hours until Kahlan was too exhausted to stay on her horse.  Cara was too afraid of pursuit to stop so she tied Kahlan's horse to her own, put Kahlan on behind her and then tied a rope around both their waists to hold Kahlan on the horse.  Zedd cried with relief to see the two women riding through the city gates the next morning._

_Servants quickly washed them and dressed them for bed but Kahlan would not rest until she talked to her general and pass on the critical information she had almost sacrificed her life for._

_Zedd's spell had worn off after a few hours so Cara was back to her old self.  It took over an hour for Zedd to heal all of Kahlan's wounds with Cara pacing the whole time.  As soon as the door shut and they were alone Cara pulled her into her arms and kissed her gently with tears streaming down her face._

_"I thought I had lost you."  Cara heaved in a deep breath and dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around Kahlan's waist and sobbed uncontrollably._

_Kahlan had never seen Cara like this in all the years they had been together._

_Guilt twisted Kahlan's heart as she listened to her mate being broken by something done by her own hand._

_Kahlan dropped to her own knees trying to convey her guilt and remorse over her actions but Cara was inconsolable.  Burying her head in Kahlan's neck Cara clung to her like a child.  Kahlan knew of only one thing that would make her come to her senses.  She pulled off her night shift and did the same to Cara.  Feeling Kahlan's naked body against hers Cara's breath caught and started calming down._

_"Please don't ever leave me like that again Kahlan.  I thought I would go mad not knowing what was happening to you!  Please Kahlan please I can't be without you," Cara said in a voice that Kahlan had never heard before._

_Cara was beyond any words of comfort so Kahlan had to comfort her another way.  Kissing her fiercely she pulled Cara up almost having to carry her to the bed.  Kahlan was beyond exhausted but wanted Cara more than she had ever wanted her.  Kahlan put her hand between Cara's legs and thrust two fingers inside her.  Cara cried out from all the raw emotions that intensified the feeling between her legs.  Molding her body to Cara's Kahlan put Cara's hand between her own legs and softly kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "Be with me my love I will never leave you again."  Cara's breath caught from Kahlan's voice in her ear.  Slowly entering her she felt the heat of Kahlan's desire growing as she found the rhythm Kahlan liked.  Matching Cara's rhythm the two women quickly found themselves on the edge of ecstasy.  Pulling herself up to look into Cara's eyes Kahlan promised her again to never leave her and the children as she tumbled over the edge.  Cara saw stars and screamed Kahlan's name as she had the most intense orgasm of her life.  Kahlan collapsed on top of Cara losing all of her strength and was lost into the world of dreams.  The last thing she remembered was having a flash of Ulicia being brought back to life by a Mord'sith under the emperor's control._

````

Kahlan woke to her ringing phone.  It was Cara.  Jumping off the couch to reach for her phone her stomach filled with butterflies when she heard her voice. 

"I miss you."

Kahlan laughed softly and said in her sexiest voice, "I miss you too."

She heard Cara moan on the line and let out a little growl.  "I think I almost came in my pants from your voice."  Kahlan giggled like a teenager in love.

"How much longer until I can see you Cara?"

"It's five o'clock now.  I am done with everything I had to do today.  Can I come over early?"

"Five o'clock?!  I slept for two hours.  I have a feeling I will need the rest for tonight," Kahlan said with a smile in her voice.  "How long will it take you to get here?"

"It should take me about fifteen minutes but I will make it ten."  Cara was already in the car almost to Kahln's house wanting to surprise her by showing up in about a minute.  Cara turned into her driveway locked her car and jogged to the front door.  Kahlan answered the door with the phone still to her ear.  Kahlan grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her inside.  Saying nothing she led Cara to her bedroom and was undressed in five seconds. 

Cara laughed and tried to pull her into an embrace but Kahlan pushed her hands and away and demanded, "Undress!"

Cara quickly complied and tried to lay her clothes so they wouldn't be wrinkled for their date.  Kahlan pulled the covers back and climbed onto the bed waiting impatiently as Cara set an alarm for five forty five so they wouldn't miss their dinner date. 

"Was I with really with you just this morning?  It seems like two days ago!" Cara asked as she climbed in with Kahlan.

Forty five minutes passed quickly as two women sated themselves for the second time that day.  They were only quietly talking when the alarm went off or they would have missed their reservation.  Kahlan quickly put on the clothes she had laid out and brushed her wild hair.  Cara borrowed her brush and tamed her own hair and then led Kahlan by the hand to her Jeep.  She had it cleaned that day and Kahlan's stomach turned over when she realized that she had it done especially for their date. 

The two women were content to sit in silence and hold hands on the way to the restaurant.  The dinner passed quickly filled with non stop talking, hand holding, flirting, and groping under the table. 

"I am glad you came over early Cara," Kahlan said as she stoked Cara's forearm.  "If you hadn't I would not be going to Rogers tonight." 

"That's why I pushed so hard to get everything done early.  I knew we wouldn't make it tonight if I couldn't touch you the way I have been wanting to since I left you today."

Kahlan ran her hand up Cara's inner thigh and rubbed at Cara's heat and said, "You mean like this," she said in a breathy voice.

"Kahlan!  We won't make it if you keep touching me like that!  If this wasn't so important I would take you back to your house and …"

Kahlan put her finger over Cara's lips and said, "I know what you would do to me but if you say it out loud I will lose all of my resolve."

Cara smiled and motioned for the waiter and asked for the check.  Soon they were on their way to pick up Zedd. 

Kahlan called Zedd and let him know they were on their way.  He left the front door unlocked.  Kahlan led Cara by the hand through the house and found Zedd sitting on the back deck. 

Zedd jumped up to embrace Kahlan and she hugged him back glad to see him.  Kahlan turned to Cara and introduced her to Zedd.  Zedd stuck out his hand with a smile but as soon as their hands met they both went to their knees with an explosive flashback.  Kahlan reached out to touch them both and was sucked into the same flashback. 

"Wizard!"  Cara pulled her hand away having just about enough of the powerful flashbacks especially the one they just had.  They all relived the day the Seeker had been killed.

"Cara!"  Zedd said in a whisper with an awe struck look in his eyes as he looked back and forth between the two women.

Zedd put his hand on Kahlan's shoulder and said, "Now I know why I have always held such a deep affection for you."

"This is what has been happening to both of you?"  Both women nodded in agreement.  "No wonder you needed time off Kahlan."

Cara recovered first and offered her hands to both of them and helped them stand up.

"It is good to see you again Wizard.  Do you still have the fire in your fingers?"  Cara said with a crooked smile.

Zedd let out a hearty laugh as Kahlan smiled beside him. 

"Well the last woman I was with said…"

"Enough!  Let's be on our way shall we," Cara said as she turned and put her arm around Kahlan.

Kahlan filled Zedd in as best she could in the hour drive to Roger's house.  Zedd didn't say much but occasionally asked a question.  He was just as amazed as the two women at everything that had happened in the last few days. 

"I don't remember as much as you two do but what I do remember is staggering to say the least.  Won't Roger have a good laugh when he finds out I have a part in the story too."

Caught up in telling the story to Zedd Kahlan forgot to be cautious.  She was not looking for anything unusual or she would have seen the car that had followed them since they left Zedd's house. 

````  
 _Ulicia's mouth was watering with anticipation at having so many of her enemies in one place._


	6. Feeling The Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge

_Ulicia was excited about her senior class trip and had researched every site they would visit. The most exciting stop for her was a new exhibit that would be at the huge museum.  When she researched this new exhibit of an ancient tomb that had been discovered with women warriors buried together her excitement had almost consumed her.  She had bored her friends with all the details and they asked her why she was so excited about it.  Ulicia stood there dumbstruck because she couldn't give them an answer._

_When her class was finally in front of the exhibit Ulicia couldn't tear herself away from the beautiful piece of pottery that had the two women pictured on the front.  The class needed to move on to be able to see everything on the schedule that day but Ulicia couldn't leave.  She asked the History teacher, who seemed to be just as fascinated, if they could stay there and look a little longer and skip the next exhibit._

_"I will stay here with Ulicia and we will meet up with you in a little while."  Smiling her teacher winked at her and immersed himself in the exhibit again._

_Ulicia kept returning to the piece of pottery.  The two women looked familiar to her.  She turned away and tried to look at something else.  The piece of pottery was roped off denying access to curious onlookers.  But Ulicia felt such a strong pull that she stepped over the rope and slowly walked to the stand where it rested.  Reaching out she felt the coolness of the pottery and then suddenly it became scalding hot.  She tried to pull her hand back as she heard her teacher call her name.  She was frozen in place screaming in her mind trying to pull her hand away when everything went black._

_She remembered everything, being a slave to the Evil Emperor, her soldier, the Mother Confessor and her Mord'sith, but most of all her love for the soldier that was taken from her._

_She woke up in the office of the Museums Curator._

_"Ulicia?"_

_Ulicia tried to wake from the nightmare she was having.  Someone was calling her name and she was trying her best to open her eyes but as she opened them she was back in her nightmare.  The Evil Emperor was leaning over her and she could smell his rancid breath._

_"Don't touch me!  Where are my teachers, my friends?"_

_An evil laugh rolled off the lips of the Curator.  "Ulicia it is good to see you again after all this time."  Leaning close he grabbed Ulicia wrists and pulled her close.  "You will be mine again, mine to command."_

_Ulicia screamed and tried to pull away but he was too strong.  Her head slumped in despair.  She felt the hopelessness that was always there when she was the Emperor's slave._

_With a wild look in her eye she screamed, "I won't let you do this again."  With adrenaline on her side Ulicia pulled away from him and kicked as hard as she could._

_Her teacher stood in the doorway, mouth agape, shocked at what he was seeing._  

###

 

_Ulicia's life was never the same again.  A month after the incident at the museum Ulicia's parents checked her into the psyche ward.  Two years went by in a haze_

_from the drugs she was forced to take.  The few times she did not take her drugs the Emperor made his way into her mind and drove her to the brink of madness._

_On her eighteenth birthday Ulicia signed herself out and made her way to the Emperor.  She would be his servant again to keep her parents and sister safe and to finally have her revenge._  

 

_###_

 

Roger and Michael were dumbstruck by everyone's stories. 

"This is just so unbelievable," Michael said with his forehead in his hands.  I would love to let my students hear all about this.  They have been driving me crazy with questions since I told them what little I know of this story."

"So, what is this story that you are bursting to tell us Zedd?" Roger said turning to Zedd. 

Zedd breathed out a sigh of relief because he thought he really would burst before he could tell his version. 

As Zedd's version was rather long Kahlan fell asleep on Cara's shoulder.  Awakened by Roger's doorbell Kahlan felt a sense of dread and suddenly knew why when Ulicia followed Roger back into his living room with a gun to his back.

Cara tried to launch herself at Ulicia. 

"Cara no!" Kahlan growled as she pulled Cara back down to the couch by her belt. 

"Kahlan let me go," Cara said calmly.  "I can …"

"Shut up!  Mord'sith! "Ulicia screamed as she pointed the gun at Cara. 

Cara narrowed her eyes at the name. 

"Yes, that's right I remember everything too.  I remember the day you took my love." Ulicia said as she turned the gun on Kahlan.

Kahlan's eyes widened as she remembered the woman before her.  "Ulicia!"

"Yes Confessor, I am Ulicia.  Tell me, how did you break the curse? I gave my life's blood to make sure you two were never together again."

Kahlan could feel the tension growing in Cara.  She tightened her hold on her waist and whispered in her ear, "Cara please don't."  Cara only grunted letting Kahlan have her way until a better opportunity to safely take the gun away from this mad woman.

Roger slowly turned to face Ulicia.  "It was …you?  You are the one who put the curse on the tomb to keep them apart?  Why?"

Ulicia's lips snarled into an evil smirk and she snorted out, "Take your pick, freedom, revenge, the pleasure of knowing I was keeping them apart forever.  I presented my master with a way to defeat his enemies even after their death and he released me from his torture to give my life for the curse.  I did it gladly to release myself from that tyrant."

Turning back to Kahlan, Ulicia's body was beginning to shake with excitement at the prospect of sweet revenge. 

"I vowed the day you took my love from me I would return the favor!" Ulicia said through clenched teeth backhanding Kahlan with her left hand and quickly pistol whipping Cara knocking her off the couch. 

With blood running down her forehead Cara tried to rise but heard the pleading in Kahlan's voice to please stay down.  Cara would for now.

"Obey your mistress Mord'sith, I have not even begun to make you feel the pain I will inflict upon you!" 

Cara growled and wiped the blood that was draining into her eyes. 

Zedd had been quiet the whole time but spoke now in a calming voice trying to ease some of the tension before someone was killed. 

"My dear that was hundreds even thousand of years ago so why do this now?  The people we are now, in this time, have never harmed you in any way.  We were only doing what we had to do to keep your master from taking over our lives like he did to you.  Most of us gave our lives, like you, to keep the evil tyrant from taking over our minds, our land, our children and grandchildren.  What would you have us do?"

Ulicia turned to look at the man who was speaking so eloquently her eyes widening in disbelief, "Wizard Zorander …what …I didn't realize you would be here …what are you …how did you find …" Ulicia stopped stammering and just stared at Zedd.  The anger began to fade from her body and the gun in her hand started to lower to her side.  She had not recognized Zedd at the Law Firm that day.  She was so intent on finding Kahlan that she only seen him as an old man making small talk.  A younger Zedd found Ulicia in a small village as a young teenager.  He recognized the power in the girl and suggested to her mother that she could be a powerful sorcerer.  Glad to be rid of her, the mother practically shoved her and the wizard out the door.  She stayed with Zedd in Adindryl until he took her to the Palace of the Prophets.  He would never see her again until now.

Cara crouched into an attack position and was about to pounce when Ulicia screamed and bent backwards in extreme pain.  Falling to her knees cupping her head in her hands Ulicia continued to scream in agony and then abruptly stopped.  Almost floating to her feet the eyes that were looking back at them were not her eyes anymore. 

"My friends, we meet again."

Kahlan's blood ran cold as she heard the evil voice of the Emperor coming from Ulicia's mouth.  Clutching Cara's shirt and pulling her closer Kahlan tried to breathe and push down the panic that was choking her. 

"What do you want from us?" Cara said in a disgusted voice.  She would love to break this woman's neck and be done with this whole thing but she had to find out who was behind the voice.

"I want you to die.  But first you have to find something for me."

"And why would we do anything for you?" Cara asked.

"To save your friends," Answered the emperor like it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

Cara opened her mouth to ask what friends and was stopped short by the screams of Zedd, Michael, and Roger as they were slammed to the floor in agony.

Cara made her move at that moment making only one step towards Ulicia and was struck by a streak of white and blue light that knocked her back into the wall.  Sliding down the wall trying to regain the breath that had been sucked from her lungs she could only watch helplessly as Kahlan tried to put her hands around Ulicia's neck but was slapped again.

"Please stop, leave them alone," Kahlan pleaded.  The emperor pulled Kahlan off her knees by the throat and was flung across the room landing next to Cara.  Cara crawled to her side and pulled her into her arms. 

The three men were clawing at their shirt collars trying to pull breath into their lungs that the Emperor was still denying them when he suddenly let go. 

"If you are all ready to listen now I would like to get started on the details."

For the next few moments the emperor laid out his plans.  When he was finished the group could only stare at Ulicia in stunned silence. 

"You're insane," Kahlan whispered in shock.

"I won't be a part of this," Cara said but soon regretted it as another bolt of light hit her in the chest again.  Cara passed out in Kahlan's lap.

"You will all do what I ask or you will all die!"  Ulicia's body stopped moving and her eyes were suddenly clear but filled with terror. 

"Zed please help me!" She cried out pitifully.

Zedd was in front of Ulicia in three long strides. 

"Ulicia you must let go of the hate.  This is how he is controlling you."  Ulicia tried to speak but was seized by pain and went to her knees again. 

The emperor forced his way back, stood up and grabbed Zedd by the throat, "You will find the Quillion and bring me the confessor power or I will kill you all!" Zedd was thrown to the floor as Ulicia struggled against the emperor inside her. 

Ulicia choked out the words, "He is...," before she was forced to put the gun to Kahlan's head. 

"Get up now you are going with me!" Cara's head thumped to the floor as Kahlan was pulled up by her hair and forced out the door and into Ulicia's waiting car. 

Zedd knew they were all in for it when Cara woke up. 


	7. Feeling Your Loss

Ulicia forced Kahlan into the trunk of her car, slammed the lid, and took off.  He would punish her if she was late.

Kahlan tried not to panic.  She still had on her dress from dinner so she didn't have a pocket for a cell phone.  "Wait!  My cell phone!" Kahlan had put her cell phone in her bra before they came into the house.  Digging it out, she called Cara's cell phone.

 Zedd was just hanging up with his law firm's investigator when Cara's cell phone started ringing.  Zedd found the phone and immediately opened it when Kahlan's number showed up. 

"Kahlan!  Where are you? " 

Kahlan whispered, "I am in the trunk of Ulicia's car."

Cara started to stir and opened her eyes to scan the room for Kahlan. 

"Kahlan?"

Zedd swallowed hard and told her she was on the phone in the trunk of Ulicia's car.

"What! You let her take Kahlan!  Give me the phone!"

Cara yanked her phone from Zedd's hand giving him a glare that would stop any protest. 

"Give me your phone Zedd.  Dial this number." Cara quickly wrote down a number and handed it to him.

"Kahlan keep your voice low and keep you your phone on.  I will have my people trace your phone."

Zedd handed her the phone. "It's ringing."

As soon as someone answered on the other end Cara started barking orders.  "Rik I need you to trace a number for me.  It doesn't matter who it is just do it!  Rikka do it now this is my girlfriend's phone number.  Yes, I said girlfriend.  Are you tracing the number!?  Make it quick she's been kidnapped.  Yes, keep everyone on call I might need you."

"Kahlan we are tracing your phone now.  Just stay quiet.  How much battery do you have left?  Okay hopefully she won't go far."  Cara turned to the men who stood watching her. 

"Let's go.  Can one of you drive while I stay on the phones?" 

Michael volunteered and they all climbed in Cara's Jeep and started the engine waiting for instructions. 

Rikka came back on the line.  "They are heading south boss.  Looks like they might be heading for the highway."

Cara had the phone on speakerphone and Michael immediately took off south toward the highway. 

"Kahlan we are tracking you now.  We are right behind you.  Don't be scared I will find you I promise."  Cara rubbed her eyes trying to relieve some tension and wondering how your life can change in the course of ten minutes.

At the last second Roger had grabbed his computer when they all headed out the door.  He was looking up references to the Quillion that Ulicia talked about.

"Zedd what is this Quillion that she was talking about?" 

"Basically it is a giant crystal that extracts magic.  It is about six to eight inches tall and if I remember right is was a light purple color."

Roger's eyes widened as he turned to look at Zedd and Cara. 

"You're kidding me!  Michael are you hearing this?" Michael nodded his head in agreement. 

"Zedd we never got a chance to tell you the rest of our story of when we discovered the tomb."

Cara heard the reference to the tomb and quickly said, "What haven't you told us?"

"We explored another site close to the tomb but this was never made public.  Most of these artifacts are in a private collector's hands.  We found things that … well …defied explanation.  One of the artifacts is exactly what you just described."

Everyone sat in stunned silence.

Zedd looked at Cara and whispered, "The Keep …they found the Wizard's Keep."

Zedd felt a knot in his stomach as he asked, "How large was this second site and how many artifacts did you find?"

"It was just a small site.  We actually found it by accident.  Roger and I were looking to see if there were more tombs and we found a hidden crack.  We wedged our way into the crack and suddenly found ourselves in a small room with shelves carved into the rock.  We found many things; a leather pouch filled with black sand, an ancient compass that didn't work and the large crystal you described."

Zedd and Cara stared at each other knowing all of the magical things that were protected in the Keep.

Before Zedd could ask anymore questions Michael answered his concerns by saying, "You could tell there had been some kind of structure there before but it had been sheared off by an earthquake.  A huge chunk of the rock had fallen into the canyon below."

Cara and Zedd let out a collective sigh.

Rikka interrupted the storytelling by saying, "Boss she just turned toward the warehouse district."

"Get three of our best people and meet us wherever she stops.  Bring the new guy, after last weeks job I want him there too, " Cara said into the phone on her left ear and then spoke to the phone in her right hand, "Kahlan we still have you and I am sending my best people to meet us." 

Cara tried to keep calm but wanted nothing but to tear someone limb from limb. 

"Just keep talking to me Cara.  If I can hear your voice I will…" The line suddenly went dead.

"Kahlan?  Kahlan?!"

"Rikka I lost her are you still tracking her?" Cara said frantically.

"Sorry boss not without her signal."

The phone rang again and Cara quickly answered it, "Kahlan?"

"Cara we have slowed down.  Are you still tracking me?"  Kahlan whispered trying her best to keep calm.

"Rikka do you have her?" Cara said trying to keep voice even knowing that Kahlan could hear her on the other line.

"Not yet boss.  You know it takes a moment to find her again after losing the signal."

"Hurry Rikka they may be stopping!  Kahlan if she takes you out of the car leave the cell phone on but hide it in the trunk so we can still track your signal."

"We have her boss.  She is in the warehouse district, the north side, by the river."

Cara leaned forward and quickly asked, "Michael did you hear that?"

Michael nodded that he did and sped up.

Kahlan's frantic voice sounded on the other line, "Cara I think we are stopping…yes she stopped I am hiding the phone now…I love you, be careful."  The line went silent for a moment and Cara could hear muffled talking and then a thump after the trunk door was shut again.  Cara's stomach turned over as she took a deep breath to calm down. 

Zedd put his hand on her shoulder and said, "We will find her Cara."

"I know Zedd but I don't know what she is walking into."  Cara spoke into her business phone. "Rikka?!  Tell me you are on your way."

"We are loading in the van now.  ETA is fifteen minutes."

"Make it ten," Cara said sternly.

The five minutes it took to get to the spot where Ulicia had parked her car was the longest five minutes of Cara's life.  Cara didn't like not being in control.  This was why her security firm was in such demand with high profile clients.  She had never had an incident that her "soldier girls" couldn't handle.  Cara made sure every angle was covered and went over every scenario again and again.  Unfortunately this was something they had never dealt with.  Cara was running every scenario she could think of but she just didn't have enough information on Ulicia and this mad man that was terrorizing them all.

Rikka interrupted her thoughts. "Boss how close are you?"

"We just turned into the warehouse district."

"Okay good.  It looks like she stopped at the warehouse closest to the river."

Cara gave Michael instructions to stop before they got too close to the building.  Cara quickly climbed out of the Jeep and turned to the men, "Everyone stay here, I will be back.  I want to see what we are up against." 

Cara softly shut the door and took off at a jog staying as low as she could next to the buildings.

 

###

 

Ulicia roughly pushed Kahlan down into a corner of a dirty room and screamed, "Give me a reason!"

Kahlan didn't move.  She knew she wanted to stay as calm as she could until Cara could find her.

"I won't move or try to escape because I know what he will do to you if I escape.  I remember Ulicia, what he did to me too,"  Kahlan said in a voice as calm as she could.

Ulicia had a cold feeling over her whole body as she had a sudden moment of clarity.  She could see the sincerity in Kahlan's face but then a sudden flash of Kahlan confessing and then killing her lover drove her over the edge again. 

Ulicia violently grabbed Kahlan by her hair and forced her to the floor then zipped tied her hands behind her back. 

Kahlan tried to hold back the tears because she knew it would further enrage Ulicia.

"Ulicia please I am sorry.  It was another lifetime.  We were all different people.  Please forgive me.  I’m so sorry," Kahlan began sobbing and Ulicia released her hold on Kahlan's hair slowly and sank to the floor. 

Kahlan could feel the change in Ulicia.  "I was desperate to save my people and my family and I took your lover, your family away from you.  Please forgive me."

Ulicia could feel her mind trying to wrap around what Kahlan was saying but the emperor had warped her mind to believe that Kahlan was her enemy. 

"Please forgive me for what I had to do in wartime but I really need you to forgive me for what I had to do to you personally." Kahlan looked up with sincerity and hope and in her eyes.

Ulicia was not prepared for this reaction from Kahlan.  She had been convinced for years that she was destined to be a part of her masters plan to make things right in the world.  What _he_ thought was right.  Ulicia still had a little part of herself that he couldn't get to.  It was the love she had for her soldier, Collin.  Ulicia could see the sincerity in Kahlan.  The burden of her hate was suddenly too much to carry anymore.  She could never feel the love for Collin without the feelings of hate and revenge crowding out the love. 

"I could help you find him again," Kahlan softly whispered.

Ulicia jerked her head toward Kahlan with a questioning look in her eye.

"We all found each other again against extraordinary odds.  Surely we can find Collin."

For the first time Kahlan seen hope in Ulicia.  It was quickly banished by a door opening and an evil presence filling the room.  Ulicia jumped up and quickly fled the room leaving Kahlan on the floor.  

###

There were no windows for Cara to look in.  As Cara started to round the corner of the building she felt the most evil presence she had ever felt.  She could feel the Dream Walker begin to invade her mind.  Her mind scrambled for a way to block him from her mind and she latched onto something Zedd had said earlier.  He had told Ulicia it was her hate that let the emperor control her.  Instinctually Cara knew she couldn't search for and then banish all the ill feelings rumbling in her heart so she focused on her love for Kahlan.  She watched as the Dream Walker strode away from his car stopping halfway to the entrance of the building to turn and look her way.  Cara froze.  Closing her eyes she thought of the first time she saw Kahlan on the trail in the Mountains and the night they spent together.  Love flooded her whole body.  After a few moments she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the corner and he was gone.  Cara leaned back against the building in relief.  This was completely different than anything she had ever experienced, in this life time anyway.  She was going to have to think out of the box on this one.

###

Kahlan struggled to her feet when she heard a door slam and a male voice speaking to Ulicia.  The door opened and Ulicia walked into the room ahead of the Dream Walker with downcast eyes.  Kahlan knew she had struck a nerve with Ulicia when she wouldn't look at her.

The Dream Walker arrogantly walked to Kahlan and put his hand around her throat and squeezed.

"Confessor, it's so nice to finally see you in the flesh.  I have so looked forward to wrapping my hands around your throat."

Kahlan's skin crawled as his breath tickled her face and felt him trying to slide into her mind. 

Kahlan jerked away from him and screamed as loud as she could to help Cara find her, "You are insane!  You will never get away with this crazy plan to confess the President!"

An evil laugh filled the room and made Kahlan back up another step wishing Cara would hurry.

"He is due to take a tour of our museum with his family next month.  By that time I will have the Quillion and the Confessor power and it will only take one hand shake to be the master of the leader of the free world."  The Dream Walker slinked closer to Kahlan again running his hands over her breasts and around her waist roughly pulling her up against him.  When Kahlan resisted he grabbed the back of her head and pulled hard on her hair growling in her ear, "And have a beautiful woman by my side.  How ironic that the confessor power will be used against the Confessor to become my love slave."

Yanking hard again on Kahlan's hair he pulled her toward the door and turned toward Ulicia. 

"Is it ready?"

"Yes it is warming up now.  It will be ready by the time we arrive," Ulicia said meekly.

Kahlan panicked at the thought of them taking her to another location.

"Where are you taking me?" Kahlan tried to keep her voice steady but her panic cracked her voice.

As he drug her to the middle of the building Ulicia ran ahead of them to move the wooden crates that were hiding a door that led to a lower level of the building.  Kahlan stiffened her legs to stop their momentum and opened her mouth to scream but was knocked out cold.

###

Cara made it back to her Jeep just as her crew made it to the site.  Within a minute everyone was armed and moving toward the building that held Kahlan.  Her stomach clenched when she heard a helicopter starting but couldn't see the direction it was coming from.  Running as hard as she could to the corner of the building Cara quickly looked around the corner and seeing no one, ran to the entrance.  Her fear was driving her to be reckless so she opened the door without waiting on anyone else and started screaming for Kahlan.

"Boss wait we don't know what's in there," Rikka screamed at Cara.

Her crew made it to the door and fanned out looking through the warehouse for Kahlan.  Collin found the door leading to the lower level.

"Boss over hear!"  Collin pulled the door open and rushed down the stairs.  "There's a tunnel down hear!"

"Go!  Follow it now!"  Cara screamed in an almost panic.  Rushing after him Cara tried to focus on getting Kahlan back and keep her thoughts from what could happen if they got away.  As they reached the end of the tunnel Cara could hear the helicopters engine winding up for take off. 

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Cara took the steps two at a time trying to reach the platform but as she reached the door to the top of the building they were lifting off.  She could see Kahlan slumped over in her seat but couldn't see how hurt she was.  Running as hard as she could she made a last ditch effort to jump for one of the rails of the helicopter but her hands slipped off and she took a hard tumble. 

Cara was sprawled on her back, chest heaving as Collin and Rikka made their way over to her. 

"DAMMIT!!"  Who is this maniac?  Rik find out who this idiot is and where he might be going!"

###

Everyone was quiet on the way back to Roger's house.  Cara was trying to figure out how this maniac knew so much about them.  When they arrived at the house everyone filed into the house.  Cara was not leaving until she had every detail about the tomb and the Wizard's Keep.  After an hour of questioning Cara still didn't have all the answers she needed.

"So the man who sponsored the dig has all of these artifacts you told us about.  You say there were about six in all?

Roger and Michael were racking their brains trying to remember all the details but it had been over twenty years since the dig. 

"I know we found six artifacts but when we reported this new find to our sponsor, men were sent to retrieve them before we had a chance to study them like we wanted."

Michael spoke suddenly realizing something, "Now that I think about it we never knew if it was a man or a woman that sponsored the dig.  The check came to us under a company name.  Do you still have the files Roger?"

Roger didn't answer but went to his filing cabinet and began searching for the file. 

"Yes here it is!  I can't believe I still have these.  OH!  I forgot we took pictures of what we found in the second site."

Cara and Zedd immediately jumped from their seats to look at the pictures.  Pictured were the Quillion, a container of black sand, the compass, a silver collar, and two seemingly unrelated things.  Zedd and Cara looked at each other knowing these two things put together made a very powerful weapon. 

"Do you have any information about who sent you the money?"

Roger flipped through the file again and found what he was looking for.

"Yes here it is.  This is the original letter contacting us about the location of the dig and offering a substantial amount of money to keep the dig under wraps."

Cara took the letter and read from the top left corner. 

"You're kidding me with this right?"

Roger and Michael looked at her with blank faces.

"It says the money came from Cypher Industries." 

###

Maralyn Cypher knew from birth who she was.  She remembered being a great ruler in a land with magical beings such as herself.  She had been the first Confessor to rule the land of D'Hara.  She and her twin sisters that ruled the Midlands had reigned for over fifty years in relative peace.

Maralyn had been twenty five years old when her grandfather had died suddenly and left her his company.  She had diversified the company and in just ten years time she had turned it into a multi-billion dollar company with influence throughout the world. 

Memories of her two mother's drove her to find their tomb and make it known to the world the great women they were. 

Finding Roger and Michael had been a stoke of luck.  Already working in the same area, she had written them a letter and told them of the location of the tomb and offered them a substantial amount of money to excavate the site.  Her only stipulation was for the dig to be kept quiet and everything taken from the site to be inspected by her people.  She  wanted the world to know about these extraordinary women but also wanted some things to be kept private for herself. 

Maralyn had sent a crew of her best people.  Roger and Michael hand picked two of their best men that worked with them on their previous site.  One young man they brought with them was named Jagang.  He had been one of their best workers but was always trying to win Roger and Michael over to his religions way of thinking.  After the tomb was open and the curse was broken Jagang remembered who he was.  That night he disappeared from the camp.  The Dream Walker was walking the earth again.


	8. Feeling The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling The Family

As the helicopter touched down Jagang chuckled to himself at how smoothly his plan was coming together.  The Confessor power would soon be his.  The two goons that met the helicopter were ordered to take Kahlan to the room he had prepared for her.  Tomorrow morning was the last interview with the Secret Service before meeting the President.  He wanted to be well rested and sharp for the meeting.

"Ulicia I want no trouble tonight so keep the Confessor quiet," Jagang said as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.  As he reached for the doorknob he stopped and turned to Ulicia. 

"Is there a way to enact the curse again on the two women while they are still alive?"

Ulicia had turned to leave but when she heard the question she stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Of course without you having to sacrifice yourself," he said with a smirk on his ugly face.

"I…don't…know…the magic of this world is not like it was in ours," Ulicia stammered out.

"There are other ways to keep people apart.  We'll figure out something," he said

Only when the door closed could Ulicia breathe again.  For the next few moments she was frozen with fear thinking about what she would be required to do this time around

 ###

After her assistant, Cindy, gave her the message, Maralyn Cypher read the message five times before she finally put the paper down on her desk.  One Cara Mason was desperate to contact her about an artifact that was in her possession.  Cara Mason.  An artifact.  The two things together were too much to be a coincident.  Could this possibly be?

A thousand thoughts were racing through her head.  If she was born with her memories intact, was it possible some of her family had memories of their own of their lifetime together?  Would they look the same?  Would it feel the same to be with them again?  Could she trust herself to hear the voice of one of her "Mothers" without falling apart?

Gathering her courage, Maralyn reached for the phone to call the number but thought better of it and instead called in her assistant and asked her to see if this Cara Mason would be willing to meet at her office.

She sat with bated breath as she heard the muffled voice of her assistant making the call. Moments later Cindy walked back into her office, "She said that she could come to your office but would like it to be as soon as possible."

"Whatever I have on my schedule for the rest of the day cancel it and tell her to come now." 

Turning back to her phone Cindy asked, "Miss Mason, she says she can see you as soon as you can get here,"  There was a pause and then her assistant said,  "Hold a moment while I ask her."  She peeked around the door frame to ask, "She wants to know if she can bring a few friends with her and says that they are relevant to the visit."

Maralyn's heart surged at the question.  Maybe she had found more of their family.

"Yes its fine."  Maralyn reached for the phone and dialed an in house number.  "Charlie?  I need you to bring me something from the vault."

###

Cara had spent two desperate days waiting on Maralyn Cypher to return from an overseas business trip.  She spent her time looking for information on the man who kidnapped Kahlan.  By tracing the license plates of the two cars at the warehouse she was able to piece together a little information.  Jangang Fa was the registered owner of the cars.  Cara and her team had already been to the address on the registration but the house had recently been vacated.  Having a name for this madman helped her to find out that he was a curator of a museum  When she contacted the museum he was on an extended vacation.  After she hung up the phone she ripped it from the wall and turned over her desk.  Twenty minutes later Rikki opened her office door to what looked like a tornado's path of destruction.  Cara was sitting on the floor with her head on her knees.

"What the…?" Rikka said before seeing Cara on the floor.  "Oh."

"What Rikka?"  Cara asked not lifting her head.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you made any progress."

"All dead ends," Cara said through gritted teeth.  Cara lifted her head and raised her right eyebrow impatiently waiting for Rikka to tell her any news.

"You asked me to keep Michael and Roger in the loop about any new information, just in case they remembered anything of relevance." 

"And?" Cara said growing even more impatient.

"I just hung up with Michael.  He thinks the same Jagang that has Kahlan is the same Jagang that was with them when they were on some archeological dig years ago."

Cara launched herself from the floor and yelled, "What?  Get him on the phone now! 

 ### 

 As Cara hung up the phone she looked at Rikka and asked, "Could this get any weirder?"

"What was he talking about Boss?  I know Kahlan was kidnapped by this crazy guy to hold her for ransom to try to get some artifact, but what is it about?  Tell me everything Cara so that I can understand everything about this."

Rikka never called her anything but Boss.  This was her friend talking and not just her employee.  Cara took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair and rubbed her hands over her face. 

"If I tell you everything, you will NEVER tell anyone and if you laugh one time you're fired," Cara said leaning forward in her chair pinning Rikka with her fierce green eyes.

"I swear on my .45," Rikka said reverently.

That was enough for Cara.  Cara spilled the whole story.  Rikka sat riveted to her seat for over an hour as Cara told her everything she could remember.  When Michael had told them the story of how they opened the tomb he never mentioned the name of the assistant that helped them and later disappeared.  Cara told Rikka the name of the assistant was Jagang the same name of the man who had Kahlan. 

"No way that is a coincidence," Rikka said incredulous.

"No, now I am just waiting on this Maralyn Cypher to get back from Europe so we can talk to her about the Quillion."

Rikka tapped her lips with her finger as she was thinking.  "How did she know where to tell Michael and Roger to dig in the first place?"

"I have asked myself that same question.  They were young and never questioned where the money was coming from for the dig."

Cara wearily ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair and stood up.

"I have to find Maralyn's number in my office.  It has been a few hours since I called her office."

"Need help?" Rikka said trying to hide her smirk.

 ###

Kahlan groaned as she tried to move her cramping arms.  Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to remember where she was.  She could feel someone else in the room with her and tried to twist around to see who it was.  Ulicia sat in a chair in the darkest corner of the room. 

"Where am I?" Kahlan croaked out.

"It's the drugs.  It affects your voice," Ulicia said as she rose from the chair and walked toward the bed Kahlan was lying on. 

"I am going to untie you now.  If you struggle or make trouble I will tie you up again."

Kahlan would do anything to get her arms out of this cramped position.  Ulicia cut the ropes and blood rushed back into her arms and hands. 

"Thank you Ulicia.  Now what?" Kahlan asked barely able to make her voice heard.

"I will bring you something to eat and some hot tea to help your voice."

Ulicia quickly left and locked the door from the outside.  Kahlan scanned the room and felt panic rising in her chest as she quickly realized there was no way out.  A small bed and a chair were the only furniture.  Tears began to sting the back of her eyes as she paced the floor.  Her life was in Cara's hands now.  Kahlan leaned against the wall and thought of Cara and tried to calm herself.  Had it really been less than a week since she first met Cara in the woods?  She remembered how peaceful she felt sleeping in Cara's little bed that first night in the cabin.  Her favorite was the night they spent in the lodge.  She chuckled at the thought of Cara trying to restrain herself and not hurt her.  Cara had lost control several times that night.  Kahlan was breathing hard again but not because of panic.

Ulicia was at the door with her food so Kahlan wanted to look as docile as possible.  She turned and sat back down on the bed.  Ulicia sat the tray down and turned to leave but hesitated at the door. 

"There will be no stopping him once he has the Confessor power.  Do what he says and he won't hurt you.  He wants to keep you around," Ulicia said as she turned to look at Kahlan. 

She again turned to leave but stopped when Kahlan said, "I meant what I said Ulicia.  We can find your soldier.  Your Collin."

Ulicia wanted desperately to believe Kahlan.  For the last two years she had been under the influence of the Dream Walker and couldn't distinguish her own thoughts from his anymore.  His magic was not as powerful in this world so her only peace was when he slept.  Ulicia could feel that he was sleeping and took a chance. 

"You would help me even after what I have done to you?," Ulicia said with hope creeping into her voice.

Kahlan nodded and gently whispered, "Yes I would," as a spark of hope caught fire in Ulicia's heart.

"Do you know what he is capable of?  If he confesses the President you don't have any idea what he has planned."  Ulicia was shaking with fear.  "We have to stop him." 

 ###

Cara, Rikka, Zed, Michael, and Roger were riding the elevator to Maralyn Cyphers office when Zed broke the silence.

"You do realize Maralyn was the name of one of your daughters and my grandaughter?"

Cara cringed because she was trying not to think of that.  "We will worry about that later Zedd.  I just want to focus on getting Kahlan back."

Rikka opened her mouth to question Cara but the look coming from her boss silenced her at once.  Rikka closed her mouth and inwardly chuckled thinking this was going to be the most interesting meeting she had ever attended.

The group was greeted at the elevator by Maralyn's assistant and escorted them to a large meeting room. 

"Ms. Cypher will be with you all in a moment," she said efficiently and shut the door behind her.

 ###

Maralyn could hear and see everything going on in the meeting room.  She felt better prepared being able to see everyone on camera first.  Just as she thought, her emotions overwhelmed her as Cara turned and looked toward the camera.  She looked exactly the same; she even had on a red shirt and boots.  She started pacing the room and Maralyn was reminded of when Kahlan was in the hands of the Emperor and Cara almost lost her mind with worry. 

The tall older gentleman turned to Cara and Maralyn gasped as she recognized her grandfather.  Maralyn let herself be overcome with emotion for a moment.  Cutting the moment short she stood, wiped her eyes and braced herself to walk through the door to her family. 

 ###

Jagang wanted to see the footage from the warehouse.  He wanted to see Cara's face when he took Kahlan away from her.  As he was waiting for the technician to bring up the footage he called for Ulicia to come and join in the fun.  He tried to reach her with his mind but was having trouble.  Picking up the phone he called her room but the phone rang and rang.  When he was about to hang up and go looking for her when she breathlessly answered the phone.

"Yes?" 

"Where have you been Ulicia?  What were you doing I couldn't reach you…..in any way!  What were you doing?!" he screamed into the phone.

"I was sleeping.  I took a sleeping pill," she lied.  "I couldn't sleep last night.  I was wound up because we finally captured Kahlan," she lied again.  "The pill must have kept you from reaching me."

"Don't let it happen again.  Come to the media room we are going to watch the footage of Cara trying to rescue Kahlan."  He started to hang up but then quickly said, "Bring the Confessor with you."

Ulicia hung up the phone and sat down on her bed.  She had barely made it back to her room to answer the phone in time.  She and Kahlan had been planning an escape when she heard her phone ringing down the hall. 

A sudden thought panicked her.  Had she locked the door when she left Kahlan's room?

Running back down the hallway she opened the unlocked door to the Confessor's room.  She was sitting in the chair waiting for her. 

Ulicia swallowed with relief and asked Kahlan, "Why didn't you try to run?"

"I won't leave you Ulicia.  We agreed to do this together."  Kahlan said sincerely. 

Ulicia was stunned at Kahlan's sincerity.  In that moment she vowed to do whatever it took to make everything right again, to undo the damage she had done.

"I have to take you with me.  We will be viewing the footage of the warehouse when Cara was trying to rescue you.  Just give him what he wants Kahlan."

"What does he want?" Kahlan asked.

"He wants to see your reaction.  He feeds off pain and suffering.  It's just like the Wizard said he controls your mind by hate.  When we were talking earlier and I was telling you about Collin he was trying to reach me with his mind.  That’s why he had to call me on the phone because he couldn't reach my mind.  Keep Cara foremost in your mind but let him think it is upsetting you."

Kahlan nodded her agreement and filled her thoughts with Cara which wasn't hard.

Ulicia tied her hands loosely behind her back and walked her to the media room. 

 ###

 Maralyn steeled herself to walk through the door.  "This is ridiculous just go in," she mumbled to herself. 

She heard Cindy enter the room again bringing water, coffee and snacks to everyone.  Using this chance to enter the room unnoticed she quietly opened the door and softly walked to the chair where Cara was sitting and laid her hands on the back to keep her hands from shaking.

"Hello everyone I am Maralyn Cypher," she said softly.

The hair on the back of Cara's neck stood up as she heard the familiar voice.  Zedd slowly turned around from the snack tray and gently took her hand in his.  Both at a loss for words she drew her eyes to Cara and held out her other hand.  With shaking hand Cara gripped the women's hand as another powerful flashback took all three of them to their knees.

### 

_Maralyn was only sixteen when she confessed her first man.  Her mother had found not only one but two people to love her unconditionally.  She thought she had found the same kind of love._

_She found a forgotten corridor of servant's rooms that was not used anymore due to the distance away from the kitchens.  It was perfect for her plan._

_She was in the garden in her private alcove studying with her sisters.  She explored the garden enough to know that she could sneak out for a while without anyone being the wiser so she met her soldier in the old servant's quarters and was soon overtaken by passion.  He was soon confessed._

_Kahlan was still seeing petitioners so Maralyn went to Cara who was overseeing the training of new recruits._

_"Momma!"_

_Maralyn hadn't called her that since she was nine so she immediately knew something was wrong.  Turning to see her adopted daughter's face red with tears Cara quickly took her away from probing eyes into a private corner of the Confessor Palace._

_"What is wrong?  Tell me everything now," Cara said sternly.  Maralyn was a complete emotional wreck and couldn't talk._

_Cara's sternness  was making her cry even harder.  Frustrated Cara tried to think like Kahlan.  Pulling her daughter into her arms she told her, "Whatever it is we can take care of it.  Please just tell me what it wrong," Cara said in her most motherly voice._

_"You can't fix this!  I confessed Jory!" Maralyn collapsed sobbing into her mother's arms again._

_When Cara finally got the whole story she stopped seeing Maralyn as her little girl.  She was becoming a grown woman with urges of her own.  Cara remembered being that age with raging hormones but being able to work out her sexual frustration with violence and the company of her Mord'sith sisters._

_Cara thought long and hard before she suggested her solution._

_"Maralyn there is a way but you won't like it at all.  You could never tell anyone, including your mother," Cara said in a conspirator tone._

_Maralyn's eyes grew wide.  If it was serious enough not to tell her mother she knew it was not going to be easy._

_"I will have to send Jory away.  You will never see him again.  Do you understand how serious this is?" Cara said sternly holding her daughter by the shoulders._

_"Yes momma," Maralyn said in a shaky voice.  "I will be brave like you."_

_This broke Cara's heart.  She hoped she was as strong as she thought she was.  She had never kept anything like this from her wife._

_"I have to kill you."_

_Cara sent for Zedd.  She wanted him there in case something went wrong._

_Zedd's face kept turning a deeper and deeper red as every detail emerged of his granddaughter having sex at sixteen years old and confessing her first man._

_"If for some reason I can't bring her back can you do it?" Cara asked._

_"What?!  Why are you going to this extreme Cara? Let him stay confessed.  Send him away but don't do this!" Zedd roared._

_"It's Jory!" Cara roared back._

_Zedd's eyes widened and he sat down hard on the chair beside his granddaughter._

_"Oh Maralyn, of all people.  I know your mother taught you better than this," Zedd said in an anguished voice as he buried his face in his hands._

_Jory was the heir and only son of the king of Kelton the Mother Confessors greatest ally.  He had been sent to train with Cara and the troops of Adindryl.  This would cause a war Cara and Zedd had no doubt._

_"I can only restart a heart a few moments after it stops.  I only did it once."_

_Cara's heart sank at Zedd's words.  "I have done it dozens of times.  I have never lost anyone."_

_Maralyn stunned them both with the question, "What about my father?  Why didn't you bring him back?"_

_Cara closed her eyes remembering the day the Seeker was struck down by Banelings._

_"His injury was beyond what the Breath of Life could repair.  I tried anyway," Cara said hanging her head.  Taking a courageous breath Cara looked into the eyes of the Seeker reflected back from his daughter.  "I have never lost anyone that I killed the right way.  It will only hurt for a moment and then you will be back with us."_

_"I trust you," Maralyn said with tears streaming down her face._

_Before Cara lost her resolve she struck like a snake with her agiel to the heart of her daughter.  Maralyn collapsed into Zedd's arms._

_Jory was sitting on the bed where the fateful confession had taken place.  Cara turned on him and asked him to say something awful about Maralyn._

_"My mistress is beautiful I could never say…," Jory started to say but then Cara watched as the confessor power drained from his eyes.  "Where am I?  What is wrong with Maralyn?"_

_Cara knocked him out.  She turned her attention to Maralyn and gave her the Breath of Life.  She didn't move.  Zedd tried to magically start her heart.  Nothing happened._

_Cara's throat was closing up with fear that it had all been for nothing._

_Suddenly a powerful magic filled the room as Maralyn's spirit rushed back into her body.  She pulled in a huge breath as she re-entered the land of the living.  Her eyes filled with Wizard Fire as she blew fire out of her mouth.  As she was pulling in another breath Zedd shoved Cara onto the bed with Jory and stood in front of them putting a protective magical shield against the onslaught of the Wizard Fire.  Maralyn pulled in another breath and as she blew out she began to float in the air._

_"What have we done?" Cara groaned._

_"She is more powerful than we ever could have imagined." Zedd said with awe._

_Maralyn slowly floated back down to the floor.  As she came back to herself Cara knew her innocence was lost.  From that day forward Maralyn spent most of her days with Zedd in the Wizard's Keep.  The Confessor magic mixed with Rahl magic was the most powerful magic Zedd had ever seen._

_Zedd told Kahlan Maralyn's magic had manifested in front of him, which was not a lie but, Zedd never got over the guilt of not telling Kahlan the whole truth.  If Kahlan ever found out she would never forgive either of them._

_Maralyn was never the same but she wisely used the experience to make herself into one of the greatest leaders D'Hara ever known._

_###_

Ulicia shoved Kahlan down into a chair facing the screen in the media room. 

"Good of you to join us Kahlan," Jagang sneered.

As he laughed and made fun of Cara's reactions Kahlan let the tears flow.  It was not hard to let her emotions flow, she missed Cara terribly.  Seeing the effort she made to save her made her love her all the more. 

Hearing a sharp intake of breath Kahlan glanced at Ulicia.  Her face turned white as she grabbed the arm of Kahlan's chair to hold herself steady.  Kahlan gave a questioning look but Ulicia nodded just as Jagang turned to the two women.

"So what did you think of the show Confessor?" Jagang said as he snaked closer to Kahlan.  She knew it was time to put on the show.  She started crying and begging him to please not kill Cara falling to her knees begging for her life. 

He looked down his nose in disgust at the woman groveling at his feet.  He put his foot into her chest and kicked her back against the wall.

"Take her back to her room.  Soon I will take the ones she loves the most all that will be left will be a beautiful shell for me to control. 

Kahlan was still trying to get her breath when Ulicia jerked her up and shoved her out into the hall.

Three steps down the hall Ulicia stopped and softly asked Kahlan if she was ok.  Kahlan nodded that she was and continued down the hall to her room.  Ulicia untied her hands and then sat down in the chair. 

"What did you see on the video," Kahlan asked cautiously.

"I saw Collin on the video.  He was with Cara,"  Ulicia said incredulous.

"Your soldier?  Ulicia that's wonderful.  You see it's all meant to be.  We have all found each other again."

"What if he sees into my mind?"  Ulicia was shaking with tears threatening to fall.  Kahlan knelt down in front of Ulicia taking her hands into her own. 

"Ulicia look at me." Kahlan said gently.

Ulicia looked up from her lap into Kahlan's eyes as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Have you ever been able to hide anything from him?  Have you ever found a way to keep him from controlling you?"

"When I was committed as a teenager they gave me drugs.  He couldn't break through those.  If he is asleep he doesn't come to me in my dreams.  He is not as powerful in this world as he was in the last.  He will be gone for most of the day today."  Ulicia started to cry in earnest as she realized she would have to speak to him before he left for the day. 

"I am afraid he will see what I saw on the video today.  How can I hide it from him?" she cried.

"We will think of something." Kahlan said as she stood up and started to pace in the small room.  Jagang obviously didn't like crying sniveling women.  Kahlan would make a fool out of herself to create a diversion until he left.  He would want Ulicia to deal with their unruly prisoner.

Kahlan told Ulicia her plan and made her promise to do whatever it took to make it look real.  As soon as the women heard his voice coming down the hall calling for Ulicia, Kahlan started screaming and crying again.  Ulicia left the door ajar to let Jagang see that she was disciplining their guest.  Soon they heard the security door slam and soon after the helicopter taking off. 

"We did it." Kahlan said.

"Now what?  The only outside line is the phone in the media room.  Donavan is always in there watching the security feeds." 

"We need a distraction.  Do you ever cook?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes Donavan loves my beef stew."  Ulicia said proudly

"Good you can start a fire in the kitchen and I will sneak in the room to make a call to Cara.  Umm…where are we by the way?"

###

Maralyn, Cara, and Zedd smiled as they helped each other up.  Maralyn gave Cara an earnest hug.  Cara hugged her back eyes brimming with tears.  Zedd let out a joyful laugh as he hugged his granddaughter again. 

"What was that?" Rika asked. "Wait, don't tell me…another flashback right?

"I had forgotten all about that.  It was a pivotal moment in my young life," Maralyn said as she clung to her grandfather.

"Now tell me what is it that is so urgent?  Is Kahlan with you?"

Seeing the hurt in Cara's eyes she asked again, "What has happened?"

"Let's sit down because this will take a while," Cara said.

Each person took their turns telling their part of the story.  Maralyn was the most thrilled about her two mothers finding each other again but horrified to learn of Kahlan's kidnapping.

When everyone was done it was Maralyn's turn to tell her side of the story. 

Maralyn was born with all of her memories from her other life intact.  When she inherited Cypher Industries her first priority was to create a division for the study of ancient artifacts.  Somehow she wanted to find the modern city of what was once Adindryl.  After years of fruitless searching she decided go another route.  She went to see a physic named Shota.  After only three sessions the general location of the city was discovered along with severe warnings of curses and evil being unleashed if the past was dug up.  Shota warned about artifacts with great power and how they must be protected.  But it had to be done.  In the last session with Shota Maralyn learned of the curse that was put on her mother's tomb. 

"My dear, your mothers have been wondering the in-between for thousands of years.  It is about time to set them free,"  And with that Maralyn started her search for the tomb.  A week after their last session Shota came to Maralyn and told her of a dream she had the night before.  Shota described a place that was well known to Maralyn.  Her ancestral home was built on a cliff overlooking a great canyon.  The tomb had been close all along.  When the Wizards Keep had collapsed into the canyon many years ago it had buried the entrance to the tomb.  Maralyn had a construction team from America to come and remove the rocks and found the entrance.  She immediately sent them back home making sure they all signed a contract keeping all of their activities secret.  She then contacted Roger and Michael.  

"That was twenty-five years ago this month that Roger and Michael broke the seal on the tomb."

Maralyn's assistant interrupted at that moment to tell her she had an urgent phone call from someone named Jagang Fa.  Everyone froze at the mention of the name.

"Put it through to the conference room.  I will put it on speaker phone," Maralyn said breathlessly.  She felt Zedd's calming hand on her shoulder and pushed the speaker button.

"Maralyn Cypher."

"Maralyn!  My name is Jagang Fa.  We haven't had the pleasure of meeting but I see you have met all of the other players in this game.  It is good to see you again Cara, Wizard," he said with an evil laugh.

Everyone turned to the camera in the corner of the room.

"Yes that's right I am hacked into Cypher Industries.  I have even heard all the phone calls you have made in the last year.  I also see that you have brought the Quillion to your little meeting Maralyn."

She turned to the steel lock bock in the corner of the room and her eyes grew wide at the fact that she had been on display for so long to this mad man.

"Now open the box and show me the Quillion!" he demanded.

Maralyn forced herself out of the chair and walked on shaky legs to the box.  Upon opening the box she gasped out, "It's gone!"

Cara's heart sank into her stomach.  "What do you mean it's gone?!"  Cara jumped up from her chair and slammed her fist onto the table. "If you hurt Kahlan I will find you and make you wish you were never born.  Do you hear me?"

Laugher filled the room after Cara's outburst.

"Cara, Cara, I already have the Quillion."  Laughter filled the room again as he watched the reaction of everyone in the room.  "If you could only see your faces…priceless!"

When his maniacal laughter died down he let them wonder in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. 

"Charlie brought the Quillion to me about an hour ago.  The problem is I don't know what to do with it.  I need the Wizard to help me harness the Confessor power."

Maralyn's face grew white at the knowledge that her head of security for ten years had betrayed her.

Zedd opened his mouth to speak but Jagang interrupted again.

"Maralyn you have what it takes to make him a Wizard again."

"No!" Maralyn screamed.  This was the very thing Shota had warned her about.

"You will do it or I will send you one of Kahlan's fingers every hour until she has none left.  You have an hour to make this happen."  The line went dead.


	9. Feeling The Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the family comes together. More Flashbacks.

The same awful dream plagued Kahlan all of her life.  She was wandering through a dark forest franticly searching for someone.  Catching a glimpse of them every so often she would begin to run and call out their name only to forget what it was. She would catch a glint of blond hair in the moonlight, which would make her cry out louder and run faster. Then she would hear it, someone calling her name.  She ran harder trying to catch her name on the wind driving her to the brink of madness.

Kahlan tore herself from the dream as she sat up in bed.  Breathing hard and soaked in sweat she finally understood what it meant.  It was no dream.  This was a memory of being trapped in the in-between.  The horror of being trapped in that awful place eternally searching for Cara washed over her like black water.

Kahlan lay back in the bed curling in on her self. Her heart twisted at the longing she felt for her long lost love. She understood her elation of finding Cara after hundreds even thousands of years of being separated.

Pushing back the covers she was determined to move forward and stop wallowing in her misery. Kahlan knew Cara would be doing her part to end this nightmare and she was going to do the same. Throwing some water on her face and quickly dressing she was ready when Ulicia unlocked the door.

Ulicia burst threw the door and whispered fiercely, “Kahlan I found something that is going to help us escape. Be ready I will be back to get you.”

Ulicia found Donavan and convinced him to let her take Kahlan for a walk around the compound. Making sure they were out of camera range she opened the door to the equipment room.

“This used to be a secret military base for a few years and I found what they left behind.”

Everything they would need to survive long enough to find help was covered in a thick layer of dust but it was like finding a priceless treasure. Shelter, protective clothing, and bags to carry it all in were gathered and stashed close to the door they would escape through.

  
###

  
As soon as the conversation ended with Jagang, Maralyn jumped up from her seat to go to the outer office to leave instruction with her assistant. Coming back into the conference room she quickly explained to everyone that help was on the way.

Zedd slowly rose from his seat and asked, “What did Jagang mean Maralyn?  Do you know how to make me a wizard again?”

“I know how grandfather, but I need help with this.”

A sense of dread whirled in Cara’s chest when she asked, “Who?  Who do you need help from?  Please tell me it is not who I think it is.”

“I don’t have a choice. I have the magical artifact but I don’t know how to use it. I just hope she agrees to help us," Maralyn said.

Zedd raised an eyebrow in recognition. “Shota.”

 ###

Ulicia gathered all of the food from the small kitchen and packed it away safely in her backpack.  She made her stew to entice Donovan to leave the control room to hopefully let Kahlan make a phone call.  It took some convincing but she finally coaxed him into taking a break to eat with her in the kitchen.  As soon as Kahlan heard Ulicia getting the dishes down from the cupboard she quietly opened the door Ulicia had left unlocked. Slipping down the hall Kahlan found the hidden panel Ulicia told her about that held the phone.  Dialing Cara’s number she jumped from foot to foot with anxious energy until Cara breathlessly answered the phone.

“Who is this?” Cara growled.

“Oh thank goodness Cara! It’s Kahlan!” She said quickly.

“Kahlan?

Cara turned to the rest of the group and yelled, “It’s Kahlan!"  She turned back to the phone, "Where are you?”

“We don’t know for sure where we are…?”

Cara interrupted her, “Wait, what do you mean we? Who are you with?”

“Ulicia is helping me and we are going to try to escape tonight.  Can you have your people try to trace this number?”

The number had showed up as a bunch of zeros and Cara knew it would be almost impossible to trace. “Does Ulicia know where you are?”

“She said that we traveled west about fifteen minutes in the helicopter and we are at an old secret military base. Cara can you trace the number I don’t have much time.”

“Kahlan…just get out of there and out of Jagang’s reach and we will do what we can on this end.”

Kahlan knew by the tone of Cara’s voice they were on their own to find their way out of the wilderness.  At least she had this window of time to let Cara know she was alright.

“I have to go now Cara. I am coming back to you love.”

Kahlan quickly hung up and made sure everything was the same as she found it. She made her way back to her room before she completely lost it.

Instead of pouring the stew into the bowl for Donovan, Ulicia waited until he was close enough to break the bowl on the side of his head.  Quickly retrieving the rope she had hidden in the kitchen drawer, she had him secured, the stew poured into a thermos and herself and Kahlan standing at the door within ten minutes. Neither woman said anything but launched themselves out of their prison.

###

  
Shota strode into the conference room like she knew this day would come and she just wanted it over with. As she slowly circled the room she looked each one in the eye as if she was feeling around in their souls to see what she could see.

“Maralyn do you have the artifact ready?”

Maralyn walked to the safe and pulled out a felt wrapped object and placed it in Shota’s hands.  
  
Cara growled under her breath and whispered to Zedd, “Are we sure we want to put the fate of Kahlan in her hands?”  
  
Shota turned to them and said, “Oh, there is always a choice.  But there is only one that will bring her back to you.  We must all become what we once were.  But first we all have to be on equal footing.”  
  
Turning she focused on Rikka and the small but mighty woman took a step back.  Shota followed her until Rikka was backed against the wall.  Shota turned toward Maralyn and gestured for her to come closer.  Turning to Rikka, Shota took her hand and reached out to take Maralyn’s hand.  
  
“Rikka meet Maralyn.”  
  
As Shota brought Rikka and Maralyn’s hands together Cara could feel another flashback coming.

  
###

  
_Cara waited until Maralyn snuck from Rikka’s quarters to enter.  She knew the look of lust on her daughters face because she had seen it on Kahlan’s face countless times. Rikka was on her knees with an agile in her back before she took two breathes._  
  
_“Cara let me explain!”_  
  
_“Did you touch her…answer me did you touch her?”_  
  
_Cara snapped and began to beat her without mercy.  If Maralyn had not come back to try one last argument, Rikka would have perished under the hand of her mother._

  
_Kahlan heard all of the screaming and was finally the one to pull Cara off Rikka._  
  
_Two days later when Rikka gained consciousness Kahlan sat down with her daughter and her lifelong bodyguard to hear their side of the story.  “Maralyn, Rikka is still weak so I want you to tell the bulk of the story. Tell me everything.”_

                                                                                                                                 ###  
  
_When the Seeker, Confessor, Mord-sith, and Wizard defeated the Keeper it took a few months for everything to settle down in the land of the Midlands and even longer for Cara to wrestle the land of D’hara into some sort of controlled chaos._

_The Wizard constructed a magic chamber for Cara to travel back and forth between the Midlands and D’hara and within a year she had a new government in place and the people were happy and embraced their new leader.  Cara thought of new ways to use the Mord-sith, especially the younger ones who had never had their final breaking.  Some of the younger ones simply went home._

_Rikka’s parents had been killed trying to save her from being taken so she had no home to return to.  She showed much promise with great fighting instincts and came to the attention of Cara.  Wanting to build an elite force of women again Cara began taking volunteers to become the bodyguards of the Confessors.  Rikka was one of the first to volunteer and quickly became an elite soldier.  She was only twelve years old when she volunteered.  Cara rotated the bodyguards every two years because bored soldiers let their guard down.  Every two years Rikka was Maralyn’s bodyguard and watched as she grew into a beautiful desirable young woman._

_Cara noticed a special connection between the two women and was grateful that Maralyn had found a confidant in Rikka.  The last time Rikka left for D’Hara Maralyn was fifteen and had a crush on the Mord-Sith but Rikka was totally unaware.  Cara had noticed this crush and was glad it was the year for Rikka to be in D’Hara._

  
_When Rikka returned from her two-year absence, Maralyn had just celebrated her seventeenth birthday.  She had returned a day early anxious to be in the Confessor palace again.  Seeking to work out the soreness of sleeping on the ground for two weeks she rose early to spar with her fellow soldiers.  She spied Cara sparring with what she thought was the Mother Confessor but as she came closer she could tell it was a younger version of the great warrior.  Maralyn had grown at least four inches and was now taller than Cara.  Her muscles gleamed with sweat in the morning sun as Rikka stood with her mouth open, stunned at the power of the young girl she had left behind two years ago.  What stunned her the most was this powerful woman was matching Cara blow for blow. As she walked closer to the fighting area she couldn’t help but take in all of Maralyn.  Her thigh muscles bunching as she thrust her weapon and arm muscles bursting with power as she rained down blows on one of the greatest Mord-Sith warriors that ever lived. Rikka knew she was in trouble._  
  
_Over the next year Rikka had squashed any of type of serious talks between Maralyn and herself and never let anything develop beyond friendship.  Maralyn tried to tell her the crush she had as a girl had developed into love.  Out of desperation Maralyn cornered Rikka in her quarters one night as she was taking her bath.  Maralyn had watched as the Mord’sithn sparred late into the evening and could barely walk to her quarters she was so spent.  Rikka lay sleeping in the bath as Maralyn stole into the room and took her towels and clothes into the next room.  Finally she had her at her mercy.  Kneeling down she began to caress the face of the woman she had pined over for the last few years. Running her hands over the muscled arms she had long admired she felt Rikka twitch and then begin to moan as she began to knead harder.  Standing she let herself look down and admire the beautiful form of the woman she now loved.  Walking to the end of the tub she began rubbing Rikka’s shoulders and running her fingers over her scalp.  Rikka began to moan louder and then suddenly sat straight up in the tub and then turned to see who was doing such wonderful things to her body._  
  
_“What are you doing in here? Are you trying to get me killed?”_  
  
_Rikka began to look around the room for something to cover herself with but heard the evil little laugh from Maralyn as she said, “You are at my mercy. I just want you to listen to me. I just want to talk to you and tell you how I feel.  Please Rikka I’m sorry I got carried away. You just looked to good not to touch.”_  
_Rikka nodded her head and wrestled her body under control. “I will listen but then you have to leave.”_  
_Hurt crossed the young Confessors eyes and Rikka hated herself for putting it there but she was losing the battle with her lust filled body and kept forgetting why she shouldn’t kiss this woman senseless._  
  
_“Do you know how many suitors I have met in my short life?  Dozens and dozens.  One that I thought I loved.  His name was Rory.  But his love was not strong enough and I foolishly thought I loved him too.  I have honestly given every one of them a chance to catch my attention and affection but there has only been on person who captured my mind and spirit.  Only one person who makes my heart leap when they walk in the room.  Do you know who that is Rikka?”_  
  
_Rikka could only shake her head helpless to answer her with her voice._  
  
_“It’s you Rikka. Since you have returned my little girl crush has turned into something more powerful.  I have tried to not feel this for you but I am tired of fighting.”_  
_Maralyn slowly walked around the side of the tub and dropped to her knees and laced her fingers with the stunned Mord-Sith._  
_“I love you Rikka.  I don’t know how to not love you.  I couldn’t hold it in any longer.  It was eating me up inside.  I didn’t realize how shallow my love for Rory was until I felt the power of the love I have for you.”_  
  
_Maralyn brought Rikka’s hand to her lips and it felt like she had hot coals on her lips.   Rikka’s intake of breath let Maralyn know that she felt it too. She knew she would not get a confession of love from the stubborn woman tonight.  Rising quickly she went to the next room and retrieved the towel and nightclothes and took them back to the still silent woman._  
  
_Maralyn turned to leave to hide the tears that were forming behind her eyes.  She almost made it to the outer door when she heard the water splash onto the floor as Rikka vaulted out of the tub.  Hearing her name brought her to a stop and closed her eyes in relief that the woman was going to answer her confession of love in some way._  
_Rikka asked with a shaky voice, “Give me time. I will answer you. It might not be what you want but I will answer you.”_  
  
_Maralyn nodded her acknowledgment and opened the door a crack to peek out and make sure the hallway was clear._  
  
_Rikka agonized for a week over the answer that she knew she could not deny.  Of course she loved this lovely young woman but she didn’t know if Cara and Kahlan would give their permission for the relationship.  She told Maralyn as much that night and Maralyn said to let her worry about that part.  Rikka’s only condition was that they wait another year so that she could fulfill the two-year obligation to be her bodyguard._  
  
_Maralyn’s condition was a kiss before she left Rikka’s quarters that night.  The kiss erased any doubt that might have lingered between them that this was the right thing to do. Rikka had kissed men and women in her time but nothing felt like kissing Maralyn.  After the third kiss Rikka pulled away and forced her towards the door.  Maralyn begged for one more kiss and this is what Cara overheard when she was about to knock on her head of security’s door._

  
_###_

  
_Cara agreed with Rikka’s condition of fulfilling her duty for another year as Maralyn’s bodyguard.  Of course Cara kept her busy by_ _assigning two inexperienced girls for Rikka to train for bodyguard duty so t_ _hey were hardly ever alone._

_Knowing it was a life and death situation she tested Rikka’s love for Maralyn in everyway she could think of.  After the year was up Cara and Kahlan finally gave them their blessing to be together.  Cara refused to go through all of the pomp and circumstance of a wedding without insuring Rikka was going to live through the wedding night.  After the complete disaster with Jory, Cara would never be lax in letting Maralyn pick her own mate again._

  
_Kahlan was appalled at the circumstances. Cara couldn’t believe she was still embarrassed about anything sexual. “Kahlan after everything we have shared in our bedchamber and you still turn a beautiful shade of red when it comes to this subject.”_  
  
_“I would rather do it than talk about it,” Kahlan blurted out and then turned an even deeper shade of red as Cara laughed at her embarrassment._

  
_“She is a woman just like you Kahlan but with the Rahl blood in her it is possible her sexual needs are greater than even you and I have. I want our daughter to have a strong mate by her side when she takes over the throne of D’Hara.”_  
  
_Kahlan buried her head on Cara’s shoulder and pulled her closer. “This is our little girl we are talking about.”_  
  
_“That’s exactly why I beat Rikka within an inch of her life.” Kahlan tried to push away from her but Cara held her tighter. “Let them go to the cottage for the night and if Rikka lives we have our answer.”_  
  
_Rikka lived._

###

  
“I remember that being the hardest year of my Life!” Rikka said as she put out her hand to help Maralyn off the floor.  
  
“Nothing compared to the year after your death at the hands of the Emperor.” Maralyn said softly as she took a step towards Rikka and folded her into her arms.  
  
The women stood silently holding one another as Shota turned and strode toward Collin.  
  
“Wait, what does he have to do with this?” Cara asked grabbing Shota’s arm before she could touch him.  
  
Shota looked down with a scowl at Cara’s hand on her arm. “Tell me Cara, did you remember Rikka before just now?  We need everyone to realize how great of an evil we will be fighting against. The only people who can do that are the people who have dealt with this before.”  
  
Shota looked down at her arm again and this time Cara let go. The gravity of the situation needed to be expressed.  
  
“Everyone, please take a seat.” Shota waited while everyone found a seat. “When Maralyn came to me about finding the tomb of her mothers it did not take me by surprise.  It was a day that I had dreaded for a long, long, time several lifetimes in fact.  You know about the day Zed gave his life to save the Midlands and D’Hara but what you don't know is I was the first to give up my life’s breath into the sacred vase.  Before I did, Zed and I put a spell on my soul that would give me the power to retain all of the memories of my previous lives.  We knew it would take both of our powers to make Maralyn a Dream Walker.  This power has never been destroyed.  It is still in this world.  Retaining my memories made it possible for me to be a watchtower of sorts to keep the world safe from this great evil.  If this Jagang has the powers of the Dream Walker, even if it is a fraction of what it used to be, adding the Confessor power will be disastrous.  He could potentially confess every known leader of the world and potentially rule the whole world.”  Relieved of her burden Shota sat down in the nearest chair.  
  
Silence.  
  
Cara’s heart sank. It had suddenly gone way beyond rescuing Kahlan.


	10. Giving All The Feelings You Got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this story finished almost finished once and my computer erased it somehow. Rather discouraged, I trudged through and had it almost finished a second time and my computer sabotaged me again! Needless to say, I have a new computer now. Hope the wait is worth it.

Cara wanted to hit something, maybe even kill something. Being forced to rely on Shota was not sitting well with her, at all. She was leading them through the dark woods on a winding path to some mysterious cabin where she had hidden the vase and Cara didn’t like it one bit. Cara was close on Zed and Shota’s heels the whole way, not taking any chances that the old bat would try something. Shota was telling Zed that she had recovered the vase that held everyone’s dying breaths. Through every lifetime, Shota stayed close to the Wizards Keep and as magic began to disappear in the Midlands, the defenses of the Keep grew dangerously weak. Shota had gathered the vase, a few choice artifacts, and then used her remaining power to destroy the Wizard’s Keep once and for all. Blah, blah, blah, on and on she went. Cara was ready to crack her in the back of the head with her backpack.

“How much further?” Cara asked with barely controlled rage. She was missing Kahlan desperately and would rather fight through an army than have to wade through all of this hocus pocus business with Shota. Of course, Shota ignored her and kept walking. Cara took two quick steps to catch up with Shota and jerk the back of her shirt when they suddenly stepped into a clearing in the woods.

“We’re here. Everyone put your bags inside. I will start a fire and call you when I am ready.” Shota ordered.

The group made their way to the front porch of the cabin. To say this was a cabin was stretching it. The cabin could have been featured in an architectural magazine. Cara stepped through the door and immediately thought of bringing Kahlan here for a weekend getaway. Pain sliced at her heart thinking of Kahlan being so far away. Hopefully, she and Ulicia’s plan had worked and they were making their way home.

If Kahlan was already home and safe the Dream Walker still had to be stopped. They all knew he wouldn’t stop until he had killed them all and a lot of innocent people along with them.

Cara focused on what they were about to do. Turning to Zedd, she asked, “Did you talk to Shota about what we could be facing tonight?”

Zedd drew in a long breath and blew it out as he rubbed his tired eyes. “We just don’t know how this magic will react in this time, Cara. It took many years for me to be able to control the powers of a Wizard of the First Order. It took many years of torture and pain for you to be able to control the magic of the Mord’sith. As for Maralyn, my hope is that the Confessor power will temper the Dream Walker magic.”

“Wait, how do you know that the Dream Walker power is in the vase?”

“Shota told me when she came back in her second life she made her way to D’Hara and told her story to Maralyn. She was allowed to be a witness of her death and captured the magic of the Dream Walker and Confessor spirit when she passed. She didn’t tell us because she wanted to get to the cabin and get the process started. She built here because of a strange magnetic field that is in this area which will make the ritual go smoother.”

After about twenty minutes, Maralyn came through the front door and announced that Shota was ready.

###

Kahlan and Ulicia walked for two hours in the dark trying to navigate as best they could with a compass and flashlight. After Ulicia took a hard fall, Kahlan declared they should rest until at least daybreak.

“Are we far enough away Ulicia? Do you think he could reach you in your mind this far away?” Kahlan asked with true concern in her voice.

“I think so. I hope so. Maybe if he comes back to the compound tonight but he said he was not coming back until tomorrow morning. I think I’m safe. Let’s just get some rest and leave at first light.”

The two women found a close crop of trees and tied a tarp over their heads to keep the dew off and snuggled into their dusty sleeping bags.

At first light, they quickly packed their gear and walked at a fast pace for about two hours trying to walk straight west as much as they could. Finally stopping for a lunch break they pulled out an old map and tried to figure out where they were. The sun rising in the East helped to make sure the old compass was working and they were heading somewhat west.

“Let's just keep our eyes open for a big landmark and keep heading west,” Kahlan said after becoming frustrated with the map.

Kahlan was thankful the weather was holding and they had food for now. She had still been in her dress and heels from her dinner with Cara when she was captured and was thankful Ulicia found the old boots and fatigues. The boots were a little big and she was starting to develop a blister. They walked hard all day and it was only about an hour before sunset.

“Ulicia are you ready to find a spot for the night?” Kahlan asked.

Ulicia stopped and turned to Kahlan, “Like you wouldn’t believe!”

Gathering up some firewood Kahlan came to a clearing and saw their first landmark. Mount Stark, which was the most dominant thing on their map, was right in front of them.

###

As Cara stepped into the circle she could feel the power beneath the Earth pulsing and waiting to burst forth. Cara didn’t like it…at all. There were too many unknowns. Could these bodies handle the power of a long forgotten magic? Like it or not they were all about to find out.

Shota spread out the fire with a rake and put the vase among the coals. Obviously, Shota had planned for this day well in advance. A large circle had been carefully trenched in the Earth. Within this circle, small squares of wood were placed perfectly spaced apart for each person to stand on. Runes were carved on the face of each square of wood, which correlated, with each power held within the ancient vase.

Shota directed everyone to the correct square of wood as the vase began to glow in the middle of the circle.

Cara could smell the oil that had been freshly poured into the trenched circle. Shota took out a lighter and bent down to set it ablaze. Pausing, she directed everyone to remain on his or her square of wood. No matter what, she said. Cara just knew this was going to hurt.

###

Ulicia and Kahlan quickly set up camp for the night and pulled out the old map again. Being able to see the mountain let them get a better idea of where they were.

“We are still several days from any kind of civilization. I think I will try to set a couple of traps and see what we can do about making our food supply last a little longer.” Kahlan said feeling a little better about their situation.

“Listen!” Ulicia exclaimed with fear-widened eyes.

A helicopter was flying over. It was not directly over their heads, but both women knew who it was. Jagang was back. Soon he would find Donavan tied to the kitchen chair and both women were gone.

Ulicia grabbed Kahlan’s hands in panic and tried to breathe. Kahlan pulled Ulicia into a firm embrace and talked calmly into Ulicia's ear trying to keep the battered woman from losing her mind.

“Come on Ulicia stay with me now. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Focus on me. It will be all right I promise. Did you bring your sleeping pills?”

Ulicia gulped in a big breath of air and slowly lowered her head onto Kahlan’s shoulder. For the moment, she felt safe and just tried to focus on Kahlan’s words.

“Yes, just in case we didn’t get far enough away from him I wanted them close,” Ulicia said starting to calm down.

“Remember he couldn’t reach you when we were at the compound and you were telling me about Collin. You are not defenseless anymore. Take your pills if it makes you feel better and let's get some rest.” Kahlan gave her one last encouraging squeeze before letting her go.

Ulicia dug her pills out of her pack and took an extra one just in case. Moving back to the fire Kahlan and Ulicia shared the last of the stew. The hard walking had sapped their strength and both women were ready to crawl into their sleeping bags soon after the sun went down.

As soon as they were settled into their makeshift tent, sleep overtook them and dreams of people surrounded by a fiery circle filled their dreams.

###

Cara was right it hurt, a lot. Everyone in the circle went to his or her knees from the excruciating pain. Memories of her many breakings from her many years with the Mord’Sith ripped into her mind preparing her body for the magic that was forming all around them.

The magic moved into Shota first filling her with old magic that was glad to be free of its confine of the ancient vase. She floated above her rune for a moment and gracefully landed outside the circle of fire.

Zed’s turn was not so graceful. Wizards fire lifted him off his rune. He opened his mouth to scream from the pain, but nothing came out but a whimper. A pulse of fire engulfed his whole body and blew him out of the circle and flopped him ungracefully on the ground.

Maralyn was next and the whole scene reminded Cara of when she had been forced to kill her to release Jory from confession. Shota had been forward thinking and gathered a vile of the Rahl blood to help protect whoever took on the ancient unpredictable magic of the Dream Walker. She hoped the Rahl blood combined with the Confessor power would temper it enough that Maralyn would be in full control of her new powers.

Cara could feel it coming. Her feet began to burn like they were on fire as it made its way up her legs and into her hands feeling like she was holding her mighty agiles again. She felt a pulse of magic at her feet and suddenly they were there on the ground. Bending over to pick them up she heard the familiar scream of her old weapons and felt comforted by the sound. She knew Rahl blood had to be in the mix somewhere for her weapons to have appeared again.

Maralyn was floating in the middle of the circle with tendrils of magic coming from her fingers reaching out to each person connecting them together.

Rikka was next. Her magic infilling was the easiest of all of them. Cara watched as a pulse of magic came from Maralyn’s hand and gently lifted her up and as she came back down her hands were filled with her own agiles. Maralyn had made it easy on Rikka. She wouldn’t be as strong as the others because she had not given her life’s breath into the vase, but Maralyn made sure she was not defenseless against the evil they would face.  
Maralyn slowly floated back down to earth as everyone tried to become comfortable with the magic pulsing through his or her bodies. With her eyes glowing like two stars, she turned and held out her hand to Rikka as they walked hand in hand toward Shota and the still unconscious Zed.

###

Jangang knew something was wrong as soon as they landed. The rear door to the compound was standing wide open. Sending his bodyguards ahead, he waited until they signaled all clear.  
Donovan was still unconscious and Ulicia and Kahlan were nowhere to be found. Running to his locked bedroom, he quickly unlocked the door and opened his lockbox and sagged with relief. The Quillion was still where he left it. But it looked different. It was glowing with power. Someone had activated the old magic again.

###

Kahlan had been asleep for a while before she started feeling the prickling along the back of her neck. She could hear Ulicia moaning like she was in pain. Popping her eyes open she scanned the night for any danger. She felt something like bee stings running up and down her spine. Ulicia was suddenly awake and gasping for breath.  
“Kahlan!”  
“I know I feel it too,” Kahlan whispered not knowing if this was Jagang or something else.  
Suddenly a pulse of white light filled her body. Arching against the pain, it felt like every muscle and sinew was rearranging in her body. Ulicia screamed beside her as it filled her also. After a few brief moments of agony, both women collapsed as the pain subsided.  
Kahlan could feel a power that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Her Confessor power was back. As she realized what was happening, she quickly told Ulicia, “Whatever you do don’t touch me Ulicia. I think my Confessor power is back and until I have it under control I don’t want to accidently confess you.”

Ulicia rolled away from her and up onto her knees. “I feel like my powers are back to Kahlan. This was definitely not Jagang. Do you think they did what he asked? Do you think they made Zed a Wizard again?”

“I think if you and I have our powers back then Zed is definitely a Wizard again and I have a feeling that everyone else has theirs too, including Jagang.”

###

Zed slowly became aware of the women standing around him.  
“I thought I was going to have to get the smelling salts out. Did you have a nice nap…Wizard?” Cara mockingly said with a laugh.  
“Well, I can tell someone is back to their old self. Did everyone make it through the ritual alive with their memory intact?” Zed asked as he slowly pulled himself off the ground.  
“Wait, we could have lost our memory by doing this?” Cara asked as she put her hands in the familiar spot on top of her agiles. She was willing to try them out on Zed and Shota for not telling them everything.  
Zed and Shota only smiled.

###

Kahlan and Ulicia were wide-awake now and decided to pack up and sit by the fire until first light. Kahlan had just sat back down to warm herself when she heard one of her traps snap. She jumped up and grabbed one of the flashlights and disappeared into the woods and came back a few minutes later with a large rabbit.

They knew they were taking a chance by keeping the fire going, but Ulicia and Kahlan decided it was more important to eat. Kahlan got started on the grizzly task of getting the meat ready for the fire. Before long she had the rabbit roasting over the fire.  
It was the best meat Ulicia ever tasted. Kahlan forgot how good fresh meat could taste.  
“Why does everything seem so much better when you have a full belly?” Ulicia asked with a smile.  
“Because it just is!” Kahlan said.  
Deciding not to tempt fate any longer, Kahlan and Ulicia put out the fire and just sat, waiting for the sunrise.  
As the sun rose behind them, Kahlan got her bearings again to head west to the coast. She was guessing that it would take them two to three days to make it to some kind of civilization. She was hoping for less. Now that Jagang was back they didn’t know what to expect from him.  
“Do you think Jagang will send someone after us?” Kahlan asked.  
“We traveled to somewhere in Africa once about a year ago. It was some sort of military compound. He told me these were some of his soldiers. He has been planning this craziness for a long time. All I can say is he has trained men he can call on at a moments notice.” Ulicia said.  
She swallowed hard and Kahlan could tell she was trying not to panic.  
“Well, we will just have to be smarter than them. Let’s cover the remnants of the fire as best we can and try to erase any trace of us being here.”  
Kahlan and Ulicia did the best they could to cover their tracks and took off at a brisk pace for about three hours.  
Their leg muscles burning, they stopped for a short water break. Kahlan was happy with the distance they had walked but the water was getting low and she knew they would have to chance a fire again to boil some water from the stream they had been following for the last hour.  
“There is something I need to tell you Kahlan,” Ulicia said.  
“Ok.” Kahlan could feel that it was not good.  
“Jagang has armies that are loyal to him in several countries. I overheard him planning government takeovers in these countries after he has the President and most of the U.S. Army’s generals confessed.”  
“I’m guessing these countries have nuclear capabilities?” Kahlan asked.  
Ulicia shook her head yes. “These countries would be strategically placed and could possibly hold the whole world hostage with the threat of nuclear war. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before now. I just wanted to be as far away from him as I could before I told you. He would kill me in the blink of an eye if he found out that I knew about his plan.”  
Kahlan’s heart sank. It had suddenly gone way beyond just getting back to Cara.

###

“Now what?” Cara asked.  
They were all gathered back inside the log house and were all looking expectantly at Shota.  
“We rest,” Shota said. She quickly put her hand up to stop the protest from Cara. “We must rest Cara. We let these bodies acclimate to their new powers. Within the next thirty minutes, everyone will be too tired to do anything but sleep. I suggest everyone pick a comfortable spot and make yourselves comfortable.  
With that Shota grabbed Zed’s hand and led him to her bedroom.  
Cara curled her lip in disgust at this development. Not one to just sit and wait, she tried to stand and make her way outside, but her knees buckled and wouldn’t cooperate with her desire to go outside and practice with her agiles.  
Hating that Shota was right; she decided to find a comfortable bed. Opening the first door she came to, Cara struggled to the bed and collapsed on the comfortable mattress. She was dead tired but couldn’t get her mind to turn off, thinking of Kahlan and wondering if she was safe. Something occurred to her right before she lost consciousness. If Kahlan was escaping Jagang he then had nothing to threaten them with. Did they really need for all of them to get their powers back? Just how powerful could he become?  
Zed was asking the same question of Shota.  
“He has the Quillion Zed. There are ancient places that are still active with magic in this world. They are mostly hidden but if he has been as diligent in his research as I think he has he could know of these places. If he only knows of one it could reactivate the Quillion, but we wouldn’t know until it was too late. This way we can try to control the outcome and not be powerless. I know it was risky, but it was worth it to have a fighting chance,” Shota said shortly before she lost consciousness herself.

###

Jagang couldn’t believe it. The Quillion was pulsing a purple light. It was active again. Obviously, Shota had restored Zed’s wizard power and must have inadvertently restored the Quillion. Fools! He didn’t need to use Zed’s power anymore to restore the Quillion. He could just kill them all and be done. Of course, not before he stole Zed’s power for himself. With the power of the Wizard and Confessor, he would be unstoppable.  
Jagang’s guards rushed to his room as they heard the screams. Breaking the door in his men were met with the sight of a man floating in a cloud of magic. As the guards tried to back out of the room, they were caught in the web of magic and dropped to their knees, confessed to their new master.

###

Kahlan and Ulicia stopped in their tracks when they felt the pulse of magic.

“What was that?” Ulicia whispered.

Kahlan blew out a breath and ran her hands through her long hair.

“Confessor Magic. The only person who would have access to that is Jagang. The Quillion must have been activated last night when we got our magic back.” She turned to Ulicia and asked, “When did you say he was meeting the President?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

Kahlan figured they were, at least, two days away from reaching some type of civilization. She felt so helpless. They were too far away from Jagang to turn around to try to stop him and they were still too far away to be any help to Cara and the rest of the gang. Kahlan really wanted to confess someone right then.

“Nothing to do but keep going and hope our luck changes,” Kahlan huffed.

Two hours later fate intervened on their behalf. Kahlan and Ulicia stumbled upon an old logging road. Thirty minutes later Kahlan stopped short.

“Do you smell that? That smells like smoke from a campfire.”

The two women started yelling and finally heard an answer to their call. A gunshot. After a few minutes of walking and more yelling, they finally reached the fire. Two slovenly dressed men with dirty beards and clothes that looked like they had not been washed in weeks were warming themselves next to a fire with deer meat roasting on a spit. As soon as he saw the women the man with the gun pointed it at them.

“Well, well, well, Jasper lookie here. We got us some company!” the man said and then spit through his yellow teeth, looking the women up and down as he licked his greasy lips.

Kahlan knew what would happen if she didn’t take control of the situation quickly.

“We seem to have lost our way. Do you have a way to take us back to a town?” Kahlan said in her sexiest voice as she slowly made her way over to the man with the gun.

They hadn’t expected this. The dirty man slowly lowered the gun and said, “Yep, we got two ATV's right over there. But maybe you could give us another kind of ride first.”

Kahlan was close now. “I’ve never had a mountain man before have you Ulicia?”

Ulicia dumbly shook her head no.

“Well maybe that will change tonight,” Kahlan purred as she ran her hand up the man’s chest. Suddenly her hand was around the man’s throat and a loud clap of thunder reverberated through the forest throwing Jasper and Ulicia to the forest floor. Ulicia recovered quickly and ran to Kahlan’s side.

“Command me mistress!” said the unfortunate confessed man.

“Ulicia get the gun and shoot Jasper if he moves!” Kahlan yelled.

Ulicia quickly did as she was told.

Kahlan asked, “Ulicia do you know how to drive the ATV's?”

“No.”

Kahlan went to the other man and confessed him as well. Searching through their pockets, she struck gold when she found a cell phone.

“Here are our drivers and I just found a phone. Let’s get something to eat and get the hell out of here!”

###

Cara awoke with a start. “Kahlan!” Magic pulsed through her as she bolted out of bed intent on rousing the house. She reached the living room only to find everyone was waiting for her.

“Did you feel that? Kahlan? I think she has her magic. I think I felt her release it just now.”

Everyone turned to look at wild-eyed Cara, but Shota spoke first.

“We were just talking about that Cara. Zed and I think that the Quillion has been activated again, which means Jagang could already have the confessor power.”

Cara sat down hard next to Rikka. “Kahlan must have escaped then.”

At that moment, a phone started ringing. Cara jumped up to tear through her bag to find her phone.

“Hello!” Cara’s shoulders drooped in relief. “Kahlan.”

###

3 Hours Later

Cara paced back and forth on the tarmac. The rest of the gang was waiting in her company’s private jet for Kahlan to arrive. Finally, she heard a loud pickup truck making its way across the tarmac. Her whole body hummed at the thought of having Kahlan in her arms again. Her mind flashed back to when she rescued her from Jagang a lifetime ago. She vowed in this lifetime she would never be separated from her again no matter what she had to do.

Cara could tell that Kahlan had spotted her because the truck sped up. As the truck neared, she could see Kahlan’s smile and Cara’s heart squeezed. Cara knew she had it bad.

The truck came to a screeching halt and Kahlan jumped out of the truck and ran full force into Cara’s arms. The two women stood for a few moments just holding each other. When Kahlan pulled back there were tears in Cara’s eyes as well as her own.

“I didn’t think we would ever get here!” Kahlan said in relief.

“Me either! Are you ready?” Cara said as she started walking backward, taking Kahlan with her.

“Wait, Cara, Ulicia is with me remember?” Kahlan said as she stopped Cara.

Cara did remember but wanted nothing to do with the woman that kidnapped Kahlan.

Kahlan knew what she was thinking and the look on her face confirmed it. “She helped me escape Cara. She is a victim of Jagang just as much as we are.”

Cara didn’t like it but knew it was pointless to argue with Kahlan. There were more important things at stake than how she felt about Ulicia.

Cara turned to Ulicia and said, “If you’re coming get out of the truck and get on the plane now!”

Cara jumped as Kahlan slapped her hard on the ass. “Go ahead and get on the plane Cara and I will bring Ulicia with me. I need to take care of these two gentlemen before we take off.”

Cara smiled and did as she was told but not before stealing a steaming hot kiss from Kahlan.

As the plane took off Kahlan truly relaxed for the first time since her whole ordeal began. Lacing her fingers through Cara’s she vowed to never let anything separate her from her mate again. When she boarded the plane the reunions were short and sweet because time was slipping away from them. The biggest shock was when she saw Shota sitting next to Zed.

Seriously? Shota? All we need now is the Seeker, she thought. The biggest thrill had been Cara introducing her to Maralyn. There were tears and hugs that had to be cut short to begin their journey to Jagang.

The plane finally leveled off and movement from the back of the plane caught her eye. Turning to look she caught the eye of Collin as he was coming out of the rear office area. Acknowledging him with a nod of her head she turned to Cara and asked, “Collin?”

Astonished Cara answered, “Yes, why? How did you know who he was?”

“Are you ready for this babe?” Kahlan said seductively.

Cara melted at her words. She swallowed before she said anything because she didn’t want her voice to crack. “Say it again,” she said softly.

Kahlan smiled at her reaction and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “Baby.”

Cara unbuckled her seat belt and stood up tugging on Kahlan’s hand as she made her way to the back of the plane and a small door that led to a luxurious bedroom suite. Kahlan smiled and squeezed Maralyn’s hand as she passed her and Rikka’s little love nest they had created for the long journey.

Cara shut and locked the door behind them and gently melded Kahlan’s body between herself and the door. “Again!”

Kahlan giggled into Cara’s ear as she whispered over and over, “Baby, mmm, baby, my baby…” as Cara buried her nose in Kahlan’s hair and took a deep breath as she herself finally relaxed.

Cara pulled away slightly to look into Kahlan’s eyes to let herself feel that it was real. Kahlan was finally here with her.

“I missed you like crazy,” Cara said.

“I know baby, I missed you too.”

Kahlan gently ran her hands over Cara’s shoulders and down her arms to feel that Cara was real. “You feel so good babe,” Kahlan said as she continued her exploration of Cara’s body. Resting her forehead on Cara’s she whispered, “I couldn’t wait to get back to you. I have so much to tell you but right now but I would rather you kiss me, Cara.”

Cara lost no time in sealing her lips to Kahlan’s, igniting the slow burning fire that had been building since their first hug on the tarmac.

Cara gently pulled away from the kiss and Kahlan moaned her protest. Cara smiled as she started to rub Kahlan’s shoulders. She could still feel the tension in Kahlan.

“I have a lot to tell you too, but I just want you to forget everyone and everything and just be with me. Relax and let me love you.”

Kahlan didn’t realize until that moment how tight she was still wound. She took a deep breath and laid her head on Cara’s shoulder pulling her close. Kahlan sank into Cara letting the fear and tension of the last few days float away. She knew they had a battle ahead of them, but they could do nothing about it until they arrived at their destination.

Cara started backing toward the luxurious bed and Kahlan giggled at the velvety red bedspread.

“What? Red is my favorite color!” Cara said.

She sat down on the bed and pulled Kahlan between her legs as she slowly began to unbutton Kahlan’s fatigue jacket. “Where did you find these clothes?”

“Ulicia found them in the compound. She’s the reason I’m here,” Kahlan said as she pushed Cara roughly back on the bed and quickly disposed of her boots, pants, and soaked panties.

“Someone’s excited to see me,” Kahlan exclaimed.

Cara could only nod in agreement.

Kahlan quickly disposed of her own dirty clothes and climbed on top of Cara melding every part of her body she could to Cara’s. Kahlan was done fooling around and attacked Cara’s mouth with all of her pent up emotion as she thrust two fingers into Cara center. Cara was already squeezing her fingers letting Kahlan know she was already close.

“Spirits Kahlan!” Cara cried out as Kahlan thrust her fingers home. “This was supposed to be the other way around.”

Kahlan stopped thrusting and asked with a smirk, “Should I stop?”

“Kahlan!” Cara growled. She was done being teased and bucked Kahlan off of her hips flipping her onto her back, pinning her hands above her head. Cara stopped for a moment struck by the blue-eyed beauty that wanted to be with her. Cara felt so lucky to have her back.

Kahlan watched as a range of emotions played out on Cara’s face. Fierceness turned soft as Cara let go of her left hand and slowly made her way down Kahlan’s body until she reached her slick center. Slowly Cara began to softly stoke her wet center as Kahlan closed her eyes and lost her breath for a moment.

“Oh Cara, that feels so good,” Kahlan said as she recovered her breath.

Kahlan tried to thrust her hips, wanting Cara inside but Cara grabbed the back of her hair to hold her still and wrapped her legs around Kahlan’s right leg to keep her from thrusting.

Cara ran her nose up and down Kahlan’s neck, teasing her with little licks of her tongue. Kahlan was about to explode from the pleasure when Cara did something unexpected. She began to whisper in Kahlan’s ear. It was not dirty talk like Kahlan expected but pure raw feelings, things that Cara would never say in the light of day. Emotion poured out of Kahlan’s eyes as the words of her lover worked like magic wrapping around her heart freeing her to let go of the last few days. Bit by bit Cara let more of her finger slide inside of Kahlan as she brought her closer and closer. Finally, Cara was thrusting all the way inside of her and back out over her clit.  
Just like magic. She was almost there, but something kept niggling at the back of her mind. Magic, magic, magic. Her magic!

Kahlan’s eyes shot open as her magic began to surge to the surface. “Cara stop!”

Two more hard thrusts from Cara and she was there. Fear and panic gave her the adrenaline rush to push Cara off and away from her.

A loud clap of thunder shook the whole plane as Kahlan rolled off the bed and curled into a ball as her orgasm shook her like it used to in her previous life.

Cara lunged to the edge of the bed. “Kahlan was that…?”

Kahlan looked up from the floor with coal black eyes as she nodded her head yes.

“Just don’t touch me yet.” Kahlan relaxed a little and rolled over onto her back. “My god Cara, I almost confessed you!”

Cara smiled down at Kahlan as she said, “I would die happy.”

Kahlan pushed herself up. “What do you mean, you would die happy?”

Cara reached out her hand to Kahlan as she watched her eyes turn back to their beautiful blue again. “Come here. We have a lot to talk about.”

Kahlan still pulsing from her orgasm let Cara pull her onto the bed again. She had no plans to talk about anything until she finished what she started. Cara scooted back against the headboard and opened her arms and legs intending to hold Kahlan as they talked. Instead, Kahlan buried her head between Cara’s legs and it was several more hours before they had that talk.

###

Two hours before they were to land, Kahlan and Cara emerged from the back of the plane looking very relaxed and in love. Cara asked everyone to join them at the front of the plane where the seats swiveled to form a semi-circle and created a conference room like atmosphere. Cara offered Kahlan a seat first and sat down beside her with her body flush up against Kahlan’s and laced their hands together.

Ulicia took a seat next to Kahlan feeling like she was the only friend she had on the plane.

Kahlan turned to Ulicia and asked with a smile, “Did you introduce yourself to Collin yet?”

Ulicia looked down at the floor shaking her head no as her face flushed red.  
Cara cleared her throat, which brought everyone to attention. “I think most of us are up to date with everything that has happened so far. Everyone has his or her magic back and we are assuming Jagang does also. We could only imagine what this sick fuck was going to do with a confessed President, but we didn’t know the half of it. Ulicia told Kahlan that he has armies all over the world that are loyal to him. His ultimate plan was to go to all of these countries, which all have nuclear capabilities, confess the leaders and, in turn, make most of the world loyal to him.”  
No one spoke from the shock of how much deep shit they were in.

###

Ulicia felt sure someone was going to die today trying to stop Jagang. Her responsibility in some of Jagang’s crimes lay heavy on her shoulders and knew it might be her that had to sacrifice herself to stop the madman. Feeling like she had nothing to lose Ulicia rose from her seat and went to sit next to Collin.

Totally engrossed in the project on his computer Collin didn’t acknowledge her when she sat down. Ulicia cleared her throat and when Collin looked her way with those beautiful brown eyes, her heart surged into her throat as her stomach took a nosedive. Ulicia read somewhere once that you recognize someone from your past life by their eyes because they stay the same in every life. At this moment, she believed every word.

“Hi, I’m Ulicia,” she said as she reached out her hand in greeting.

Collin smiled at the welcome distraction but was totally unprepared for the jolt of electricity as their hands met. The jolt traveled up his arm and exploded in his brain as he remembered his past life with this beautiful woman. Everyone else felt the pulse of magic and turned to see the couple collapse against each other. It had become such a common sight the last few days that everyone went back to what they were doing without comment.

###

The plane touched down in New York thirty minutes later and a long stretch limousine was waiting for them. Cara started making phone calls as soon as everyone was settled; making sure everything was in place.

Their first stop was Cara’s home base in New York. The building looked like it had been an old warehouse at one time. On the outside, it looked abandoned but as soon as they stepped inside everyone stopped and stared.

The doors opened to a beautiful, open office area. The building was divided in half and the second half had three levels. The first level had a more private office area, but Cara directed everyone to the elevator that took them to the second level that was filled with ball gowns and tuxedos. Every piece of clothing had hidden pockets with weapons and gadgets of all kinds. Cara led Kahlan to a particular dress that she had in mind for her to wear. Cara stopped in front of a rack and flipped through a few dresses until she came to the one she wanted.

“Here, this one, to match your eyes,” Cara said.

Kahlan’s eyes widened at the beautiful blue dress.

“You will be the first one to wear it,” Cara said but then looked away like she wanted to say more but didn’t.

Kahlan moved closer to Cara as she softly put her hands on her cheek and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes.

“What? Tell me,” Kahlan whispered softly.

Green eyes looked up trustingly to blue as Cara said, “I know you will believe me, but I just feel foolish saying it.”

Kahlan pulled her closer putting her mouth next to Cara’s ear softly imploring her again, “Tell me, Cara,” knowing that Cara would feel more comfortable not looking at her.

Cara smiled knowing what she was doing and loved her all the more for it.  
“When I first saw the dress it reminded me of someone but I couldn’t tell you who. It just struck me. Rikka tried to talk me out of it because it wouldn’t fit anyone of the girls, but I bought it anyway. I have never done anything like that. It made me miss someone I didn’t know.”

Cara pulled back to look into Kahlan’s eyes. “Sound silly?”

Kahlan laughed and gave Cara a kiss before answering, “No! I had the same experience about a month ago with a red leather jacket.”

Both women laughed before Cara went on to tell her the rest of the story.  
“Here is the best part,” Cara said as she showed her the hidden slits in the dress with a thin dagger hidden on each hip. Pulling one out she handed it to Kahlan. “These are a special hardened plastic that can slip through metal detectors.”

“Cara this is amazing!” Kahlan said as she gathered Cara in another hug.

The two women stood silently holding each other knowing this would probably be their last moment of peace together before everything was put in motion.

“Kahlan…when this all over…if we make it, I want to take you somewhere that I have never taken anyone.”  
Kahlan was intrigued. “And where is that my love?” she said as she began to kiss her way down Cara’s neck. “Will we be alone?”

“Yes,” Cara said.

Kahlan ran her thumb over Cara’s already erect nipple and asked, “No phones?”

“No,” Cara said as her knees grew week.

“Hhmm…where is this magical place?” Kahlan mumbled before she latched onto Cara’s earlobe with her teeth.

Cara growled and grabbed Kahlan by the hair pulling her away from her ear as she felt the stinging of Kahlan’s magic against her own. Cara’s heart skipped a beat as she looked into Kahlan’s black eyes.

“Kahlan I would love nothing better than to finish what you started, but you have to stop. Your eyes are black,” Cara said.

Kahlan took a deep breath and turned away from Cara trying to control the magic that had unexpectedly surged up in her. Taking deep steady breaths, she finally felt her magic retreat. She felt Cara’s hand on her shoulder.

“Are you in control of your magic Kahlan? I don’t mean right now I mean will you be able to protect yourself and not lose control. If Jagang has the confessor power and can’t control it and you lose control too it’s hard to tell how many people could be confessed.”

Cara pulled on Kahlan’s shoulder to turn her around and was relieved to see her eyes were blue again.

“I know, Cara, but each time I use it or it rises up in me I remember how I used to control it. I’m fine. I can do this,” Kahlan said as she began to pace back and forth needing to let go of some energy. “It’s just my desire for you has grown so much since we were separated and my confessor magic seems to respond to that. So I guess that’s your answer, Cara. I can control my magic but not how much I desire you.“

Cara’s mouth went dry at this confession and was glad for the interruption from Rikka at that moment.

“Hey, Boss, sorry for interrupting but Collin just got the invitations printed out for the party tonight and everyone needs to get dressed. Sorry, I tried to leave you alone as long as possible.”  
Cara threw up her hand and waved Rikka away. “It’s alright, bring everyone up and get the hair and makeup girls up here. Did Collin hack into the security feed for the museum?”

“He did that as soon as we landed.” As she turned to leave she added, “And before you ask there has been no sign of Jagang.” She turned to leave again but stopped short at the infamous blue dress and turned to look at Kahlan. A huge smile spread across her face as she said to Cara, “You got it bad.” Two quick steps and she bolted out the door slamming it behind her.

Kahlan blew out a laugh behind her. Cara turned to smile at Kahlan. Kahlan had been in the woods for two days and she and Cara had sex all afternoon on the plane so she looking a little scruffy. Cara still thought she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She took the dagger from Kahlan and returned it to the secret pocket in the dress.

Cara held out her hand for Kahlan, “Come on let's get you a shower.”

Kahlan took Cara’s hand and asked, “Ok, but first, will you tell me about this place you are taking me?”

Cara smiled as she pulled her along to the showers. “I have a private Island…

###

Everyone and everything was in place. Cara’s “girls” were making nice at the party and strategically placing themselves among the crowd. The museum was huge and there were, at least, three hundred people at the party, but not one of them was Jagang. The President still had not arrived. She could only guess Jagang wanted to try to upstage the president somehow.

Cara had provided security at this museums party before. Two years ago, the curator at the time, asked her to provide extra security at a party the museum was throwing in honor of the gentleman that was displaying his valuable artifacts at the museum that week. The curator let her in on a few secrets of the museum. There were secret hidden entrances and she had a guard at every one. She knew in her gut that there were probably more and that the old curator passed the secrets on to the new curator, Jagang.

“Collin, come in,” Cara said into her boob mike.

“Here boss,” Collin chirped back.

“He might be coming in a helicopter. If a helicopter lands anywhere near this building you let me know. I know these buildings are connected by underground tunnels so he could pop up anywhere,” Cara said.  
She straightened her dress making sure the mike was hidden in her cleavage. Kahlan had laughed at her saying she was going to look funny talking to her boobs all night.

Speaking of Kahlan, Cara’s eyes found her easily in the middle of the room. With her black hair pinned up and her bright blue dress accentuating her eyes, she looked like the mother confessor holding court. Feeling someone’s eyes on her Kahlan turned to see Cara looking at her. Smiling and winking she turned back to Maralyn and Rikka just as Jagang entered the room.

“Dammit!” Cara spoke into her boobs again. “Everyone to the ballroom, Jagang’s here!”

Jagang made a beeline to his harrowed assistant curator. The man nearly crumpled in relief to see Jagang had made it before the President arrived.

It felt like evil itself had walked into the room and everyone sensed the change. The party suddenly got a lot quieter. Everything started happening too fast. The secret service men were talking into their sleeves and moving into position by the entrance. The President had arrived.

Cara told everyone to stay put as she made her way to the edge of the crowd and skirted around the edge of the room getting closer and closer to Jagang. When she was almost there she saw several secret service men surrounding him making a clear path for the president. She made her way to the nearest secret service man and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to her and held out his hand, “I’m sorry miss, but you have to stay back!”

Cara would recognize that voice and brown eyes anywhere. “Richard?”

She did the only thing she could think of and grabbed his hand and they both went to their knees with a powerful flashback.

###

“Cara? I remember! Wait…what’s happening?” Richard asked as he tried to get his bearings after the flashback. He jumped to his feet pulling Cara with him.

“Sir? Is everything all right?” The two agents that were stationed beside him were pointing their guns at Cara.

Richard waved them away. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“I don’t really have time to tell you everything but I am working private security for the museum.” Cara pointed to Jagang, “Crazy pants over there is the Dream Walker and he has confessor magic. He wants to confess the President, kill us all, and basically take over the world. Also, he wants Kahlan for himself,” Cara quickly said.  
Richard was still reeling from the all the memories that were banging around in his head and couldn’t grasp everything Cara was trying to tell him.

Confess the President? Wait did she say Kahlan? Kahlan is here?

Cara jerked on his hand and punched him in the chest. “Richard! Don’t let the President near him!”

“Okay, Cara I hear you!” Richard turned to stop the President from coming in but it was already too late.

Kahlan was desperately trying to see if Cara had reached the Dream Walker yet but several large men were blocking her view of Cara. She had to do something! She elbowed her way as quickly as she could to reach the President. As he was about to pass by her, Kahlan reached between two service men and grabbed his hand. It was all she needed. Kahlan loosed her power and he went to his knees. Chaos ensued. Every man that touched her went to his knees. The service men that had not touched her drew their guns and found they were pointing them at their fellow service men as they dove to protect their mistress. Confessing that many men drained Kahlan of her strength and she slumped to the floor unconscious.

The confessed men surrounding Kahlan had their guns drawn to protect their mistress. The men that were not confessed had their guns drawn to protect the President. Richard ran as fast as he could to prevent a complete disaster. The crowd was screaming and trying to run out of the ballroom. He couldn’t make himself be heard so he let out a piercing whistle that stopped everyone in their tracks.

“Everyone stay calm and holster your guns right now!” Richard commanded.

“But sir,” one man tried to argue.

“Do it now, there are civilians everywhere. We don’t want innocent people hurt!” Richard yelled.

His men did as they were told but Richard knew the confessed men were not going to be so cooperative. Thankfully Kahlan started to stir at that moment. He quickly knelt down beside Kahlan.

“Kahlan can you hear me? Kahlan, it’s Richard. I really need to talk to you but it’s hard to do that with these men pointing guns at me.”

Kahlan was wide-awake now. Struggling to sit up, she had hands all over her helping her to her feet, including the President.

“Richard, is it really you?” Kahlan asked. She remembered thinking on the plane that all they needed was the Seeker and here he was.

Richard smiled, “Yes, Kahlan it’s me.”

“I had to Richard. If he had shaken hands with…” Kahlan motioned toward Jagang, “He would be his…”

“Yes, I understand. Mr. President, do you think we could let this go?” Richard asked already knowing the answer.

“Anything for my mistress,” The President said with a huge smile on his face.  
Richard could hear the murmur of the crowd and knew he needed to clear the room. He made his voice loud and clear.

“This woman is known to me. She is with a special security force hired by the museum. They received knowledge of a threat seconds before the President walked in here. She created this diversion to stop the threat,” Richard bluffed.

This seemed to satisfy his team but he wasn’t sure what to do with the confessed men let alone the confessed President. He knew the Dream Walker needed to be taken into custody, but anyone he touched would be confessed.

Richard turned to his men that were not confessed and told them the threat had come from the curator. He ordered them to surround him but to not let him touch them. He then turned to Kahlan and asked her to command the confessed men to protect the President. Turning to the crowd, he made an announcement for everyone to leave.

Kahlan gathered all of the confessed men around her and ordered them to address her as Kahlan and not mistress. She also commanded them to protect the President over everyone else in the room, including her.

After making sure everyone was out of the room, Richard turned to Cara and Kahlan.

“I can’t believe you two are…”

“Zedd!” Shota screamed.

Everyone turned to look at Shota who was pointing at the Dream Walker. It was what she feared all along. Twenty-five years ago at the dig site, Jagang had gotten his hands on an artifact that Shota had hoped was lost. It was not to be. In the palm of his hand was a small black stone that accentuated someone’s power tenfold.

Slowly Jagang closed his fist around the stone as its power filled his whole body.

“Run,” Shota tried to scream but was forced to her knees, powerless, as the Dream Walker invaded her mind. She could only lie there in agony as she watched everyone else succumb to his power.

Jagang let out an evil laugh as he watched everyone writhe in agony from the great power he was suddenly yielding. The most powerful man in the world was lying on his back screaming in pain at his feet. But his focus was on someone else. Jagang slowly walked to the confessor enjoying every moment of her pain. When he finally stood over her he asked, “Will you willingly submit to me?”

Kahlan was writhing in complete agony but she still said no. “I would rather die.”

Jagang shrugged, “Then I will wipe the slate clean,” he said as knelt down and put his hand on Kahlan’s head intending to wipe all of her memories. Kahlan screamed a blood-curling scream.

Cara was the only one in the room that was trained to fight against the pain enough to block the Dream Walkers magic. She had been slowly making her way to Kahlan from the moment Shota screamed. Cara reached Jagang seconds after he touched her. She grabbed his arm to reflect the magic away from Kahlan but as soon as she touched his arm she knew she would lose hers. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt. In that brief moment, the Dream Walkers magic was reflected back on him and he was forced away from Kahlan. Cara’s left arm was a bloody stump all the way to her elbow.

Jagang lay slumped against the wall. Shota forced herself to her feet, pulling Zed up with her. “Everyone up! We must work together now. Quickly!”

Rikka, Maralyn, Zedd, and Ulicia quickly gathered behind Shota. “Everyone touch me somewhere and I will channel all of our power to destroy this madman.”  
Shota gathered all of her strength to channel all of the extra power. It was nowhere near the power she had felt from Jagang.

“Zed this is not enough, you have to get Kahlan and Cara over here now!” Shota yelled.

Zed turned to Cara and was shocked to see half of Cara’s arm was gone and Kahlan knocked out cold. He knew he couldn’t hesitate now matter how cruel he felt doing this to the two women. He quickly grabbed them both by the hand and pulled them to Shota.

“I’m sorry Cara. Hate me later; right now you have to put your hand on Shota. She needs your power.” Zed pulled Kahlan as close as he could to Shota and put her unconscious hand on Shot’s foot. Cara put her hand on Shota’s foot beside Kahlan’s hand and lay her head on Kahlan’s stomach to drained of power to do anything else.

Shota turned to Richard and said, “Richard get the stone from the Dream Walker or this won’t work.”

Richard stood shell-shocked for a moment before launching into action. It all felt like a dream but his instincts told him this would be their last chance to destroy the Dream Walker. Richard didn’t have his power in this life so Shota knew he would be a safe person to grab the stone. He retrieved the stone just as Jagang opened his eyes.

“Richard move!” Shota screamed as she directed her power toward Jagang. He laughed at her as he stood to his feet.

“Zed how long before the effect of the stone wears off?” Shota asked through clenched teeth.

“I don’t know! It should already be gone!” Zed said.

Shota could feel the surge of power from Cara and Kahlan but was afraid it was still not going to be enough. She turned to Richard and shook her head letting him know it wasn’t enough.

Richard ran to his men but they were mesmerized by the magic light show that was taking place between Shota and Jagang. Richard ordered his men to fire on Jagang but they hesitated. “This man’s intention was to take over the President’s mind. You have all felt the effects of it already. Now take him out!” Richard ordered.

One by one his men began to fire their weapons but it was no use. He just kept coming. Richard ordered them to reload but wait for his order to fire.

Shota was tiring. She needed the stone for herself but was afraid of what that much power would do. She had to take the chance. Jagang was almost upon her.

“Richard the stone!”

Richard quickly made his way to Shota’s side but stopped short when she said, “Don’t touch me just drop the stone in my palm.”

Richard did what she said and was immediately knocked back by the pulse of power that emanated from Shota as soon as the stone touched her hand.

Jagang’s eyes grew wide as a hole began to burn in his chest.

Shota tried to pull back the power. Maybe if everyone let go of her. “Zed I can’t control it much longer. Everyone let go of me!”

Everyone tried to pull their hands away from Shota but the stone would not let them go. The hole in Jagangs’s chest was huge now as his power burned him from the inside out.

Richard took the opportunity to begin firing again and Cara’s soldiers joined in. This time, the bullets penetrated. They kept firing until they emptied their guns again. They all stood astonished as the fire finally swallowed Jagang whole. Nothing was left but a black spot on the floor.

“Zed I can’t stop,” Shota said.

“Can you drop the stone?” Zed asked.

With great effort, Shota opened her fist and dropped the stone but just like Jagang the power of the stone didn’t wear off immediately. The power still flowing through Shota was now directed at the wall. It began to crack and crumble then suddenly gave way. The power began to subside but it was too late. It was like a domino effect, as soon as the wall was gone the ceiling started to cave in.

The only thing Shota could think to do was put everyone in a magic bubble as the building collapsed. Everyone watched as the buildings ceiling fell down and bounced off the bubble and landed safely around them. When it was all over, Shota finally pulled the power back into her body and released everyone’s magic back to them.  
“We need to get out of here now and we need to put a spell on these men to make them forget everything they have seen here today,” Shota said to Zed.

Zed nodded and turned to Richard. “It’s good to see you Richard but we need to take care of a few things first. Come and stand behind me.” Zed had no intention of wiping the memory of his grandson. “Get everyone back to Washington and then I will give you a secret phrase to say and this whole day will be wiped from their memories.”

As Zed put a forgetting spell on the secret service men, Shota blasted a path to the alleyway at the back of the building. It was a simple task with power still pulsing inside her. “Make sure the limo is waiting in the alley,” Shota said to Rikka and Maralyn. Turning to Ulicia, she said, “I need your help to get Cara and Kahlan to the limo.”

Ulicia nodded using her power to pick up Kahlan like she was a child. Shota couldn’t help but smirk knowing Cara would be furious if she knew Shota levitated her to the limo.

Rikka turned to her fellow soldiers and made sure they searched for the helicopter that Jagang had flown in on. The Quillion needed to be recovered and she wanted to be sure that there were no more surprises from any other artifacts that could fall into the wrong hands.

When they were all safely in the limo, the driver asked where he needed to take them. Rikka spoke up, “Take us back to home base Charlie.”

Rikka looked around at everyone and they all looked like she felt. They had all just been to war. But the day was far from over. “We need somewhere to rest and try to heal these two without prying eyes. Agreed?”

Everyone agreed. Zed turned to Cara and gently picked up her arm. “It looks like the wound was cauterized when the magic left her arm.” He turned to Shota, “Can you do anything?”

Shota reached out to touch the arm but was shocked by a pulse of magic as soon as she got close. “I think I need to wait until we are not in such close quarters.”

“What about Kahlan?” Zed asked.

Shota reached out to touch her forehead but felt the same shock when she got close to Kahlan.

“What is this? Is it a spell?” Ulicia asked. “I have never felt anything like that before.”

“It might be from the stone. The stone was only used once during the Wizard Wars. It was too dangerous because it not only killed the enemy but our own people. It was too unpredictable,” Zed said.

“Did you get the stone from Richard?” Shota asked.

Zed patted a leather pouch tied to his belt. “Right here.”

Rikka was on the phone with the home base making arrangements for their arrival and making sure no one was around when they pulled into the private garage. Cara had a gun range built when she bought the building and Rikka figured this would be as safe a place as any for Shota and Zed to do their magic stuff on Cara and Kahlan.

Everything was arranged as soon as they pulled into the garage. Beds were set up in the gun range for Cara and Kahlan. Zed and Shota went to work as soon as the two women were placed in the beds.

Rikka showed Collin and Ulicia to their rooms. Now that everyone was taken care of she turned to Maralyn and asked, “You hungry?”

Maralyn smiled and said, “Famished.”

###

For the next few days, everyone rested and tried to remain hopeful. Kahlan was still in a coma and Cara was completely guilt ridden. After the first day, Cara woke up, looked down at her arm, and then asked about Kahlan.

“I shouldn’t have let him touch her, I failed her,” she kept saying.

Shota and Zed did everything they could think of but they were at a total loss. Every spell they tried was blocked by the magic that was still pulsing in Kahlan. Cara refused to let them work on her feeling like she deserved what she got.

Cara’s soldiers recovered Jagangs helicopter and flew it back to the home base. The Quillion was recovered along with Jagangs briefcase that was full of all of his plans to take over the world.

After a few more days of fruitless spells, Zed and Shota decided to do some research on the Internet. A light bulb went off in Rikka’s head. Berdine!

“I know someone who can help us!” Rikka told Zed and Shota, “She knows all about ancient languages and culture. I will call her right now!”

Rikka turned to leave the room when it hit her. “OMG! I just remembered her from the past. She was one of us! She is going to flip!” Rikka turned to leave again but stopped. “So if I shake her hand will she have a flashback too?”

Zed couldn’t help but laugh and say, “It would surprise me if she DIDN’T!”

###

30Days later

Cara was gone. Rikka had a sneaking suspicion where she went but knew this was Cara’s way of dealing with the nightmare of the last month and couldn’t blame her for taking off.

Kahlan was still in a coma. After the first few days of her not responding to the spells, they finally had to give her a feeding tube to keep her alive. Cara lost it when that happened but it was the only time she cried.

Berdine arrived within the first week and immediately started working on researching the stone. She was making some headway by finding references to other stones with magical powers but still nothing was working.

Collin and Ulicia had gone back home together after about a week. Rikka asked him to run things there. Cara already had people in place to run the home base so Rikka decided to help with the research. She also made it her business to find out where Cara had gone. It would not do to have Kahlan wake up and not know where Cara was.

It was a slip of the tongue by their helicopter pilot that led her to Cara. He was talking with the limousine driver about a storm he had recently flown through. She knew that storm system was right in the path to Cara’s private island.  Rikka called in a favor from Richard with all of his government connections to find the island.

Zed and Shota were talking about going home and they wanted to take Kahlan with them. Zed needed to get back to his law firm and Shota wanted to go home, so Rikka made the arrangements to fly them all back. She and Berdine decided to go with them so they could all be in one place.

###

3 Months later

It was Ulicia that found the missing link. In casual conversation with Shota, Ulicia told her Jagang had wanted her to find something to keep Cara and Kahlan apart in this life. As soon as she heard it Shota knew this was the missing link. The research then went in a totally different direction. Berdine found an obscure reference to a stone conjured by a jealous wizard that made lovers hate each other. Zedd, Shota, and Ulicia put their heads together and came up with a spell that finally lifted the block from Kahlan.

As soon as the magical block was lifted, Kahlan opened her eyes. When she could talk the first thing she asked about was Cara. It took her a while to get her strength back, but as soon as she could she was bugging Rikka about where Cara went.

Zed and Shota thought their work was done but as soon as Kahlan found out Cara lost her arm she made sure they kept working on finding a spell to restore it.

 ###

4 months later

Kahlan finally felt like her old self. It was a beautiful day and she was just finishing a run in the park. She was in a great mood and was already packed for her trip. She couldn’t wait to see Cara tomorrow.

Rikka had searched for a week for the deed to the island before she found it an obscure file labeled “Peace and Quiet”. The helicopter pilot was clearly under threat from Cara because he refused to tell her where it was. Even after she showed him she knew where it was he wouldn’t fly her there. He was completely loyal to Cara so Rikka had to hire another pilot for Kahlan.

Rikka just hoped she was still there. If she was gone she had no clue where to look next and she didn’t want to disappoint Kahlan.

###

There was one last thing to do before Kahlan left for the island. Shota would be the last to give up her power. Zed, Shota, and Ulicia worked long and hard to conjure a spell for Cara. It was only fitting that one by one everyone released their power back in the vase that helped them defeat the Dream Walker. Their combined power would be used to rebuild an arm for Cara.

###

When Richard found the island he asked the President for a helicopter and the day off.  Zed might have put everyone under a forgetting spell but he chose what they remembered and what they forgot.  The President definitely remembered the beautiful woman that saved his life and granted the favor with gratitude.

Kahlan heart skipped a beat as the helicopter circled the island looking for any sign of Cara. She was here, at Cara’s island.  

She asked Richard to turn and go back to the last beach they passed over. When they flew over this side of the island Kahlan knew as soon as she saw it that this was Cara’s beach. It was the most beautiful one on the island. She had him fly a little further inland and finally spotted what she thought looked like a thatched roof.  
“There, right there!” she yelled at Richard. “Land on the beach and I can walk in.”  
He landed and gave Kahlan a flair gun to let him know she was ok and had found Cara.  Richard stepped down from the helicopter and gave Kahlan a hug.  Kahlan hugged him back and kissed his cheek, thankful for the time they spent together flying to the island.  Kalan was happy for Richard who was happy with is wife Denna and their two boys.

Kahlan quickly found the path that led through the lush jungle toward the hut. A five-minute walk on a dirt path led her to a stone path. Cara had obviously spared no expense in building this place. What Kahlan saw from the air was only a small part of a bigger open-air hut. It was built into the trees and about fifteen feet off the ground.

“Oh, Cara this is beautiful,” she whispered.

Kahlan made her way up the stairs looking for any sign of Cara. She found it as soon as she topped the stairs. It looked like a tornado had gone through the hut. She ignored the mess and made her way to what looked like a bedroom. She found her Cara passed out laying crossways in a huge king size bed. Kahlan slowly made her way to Cara. She was only wearing a tank top and underwear. Kahlan’s heart squeezed at the sight of Cara’s stump.

As quiet as she could, Kahlan removed her backpack to set it down but couldn’t find a spot because of all the liquor bottles on the floor. Kahlan knew she had some work ahead of her so she went back out to the sitting room and found a spot there to stash her backpack. Retrieving the flare gun, she ran back down the stairs a short way from the hut. Kahlan found an open spot in the trees above and fired the gun to let the Richard know he could leave.

Walking the path on the way back to the hut, Kahlan understood why Cara had bought this island. It was gorgeous. She could see herself spending a lot of time here with Cara. For now, she was going to let Cara know she was here.

Cara hadn’t moved from her spot on the bed. Kahlan smiled as she ran her hands up and down the back of Cara’s legs. Cara barely stirred. Kahlan rubbed higher and harder up her thighs and into her underwear. Cara moaned and whispered Kahlan’s name. Kahlan giggled because she knew Cara thought she was probably dreaming. Kahlan put her knee between Cara’s legs and leaned over to whisper into her ear.

“I’m here baby, wake up and see me.”

Cara tried to open her eyes but was afraid to open them. She swore she heard Kahlan’s voice. She smelled Kahlan. She felt Kahlan.

Cara tried to turn over but the room was spinning too fast. She felt warm hands on her shoulders turning her over on her back. “Kahlan?” Cara asked as she finally forced her eyes open. And there she was, Kahlan. “What…?” Cara tried to say but her eyes just wouldn’t stay open.

Cara reeked of alcohol and sweat. Kahlan knew she was getting nowhere. She turned to the homemade nightstand and among all the empty cups and bottles she found a prescription bottle for sleeping pills. Cara would probably be out for a few hours at least so Kahlan gave up trying to wake her and decided to look around.

The first thing she did was more thoroughly examine the hut. It was amazing. Kahlan smelled fresh cut wood and could tell Cara had recently added on to the original hut. She made her way back down to the ground and found a workspace complete with power tools and a generator. There were several long poles that were tied to trees with solar panels installed at the top.

Kahlan explored for another hour or so and found a fresh water stream not far from the hut. Cara had built a high platform of wood and put a metal barrel on top. Kahlan thought she must have been trying to figure out a way to get water to the hut. Beside the platform was a smashed pile of wood. This is what must have driven her to drink and take the sleeping pills.

Kahlan walked back to the hut and started cleaning up the mess. Cara had busted up a table and two chairs. They all looked hand made and Kahlan wondered if Cara had made all this stuff for her. Her heart squeezed as she remembered she only had one hand to work with now. No wonder she was frustrated.

Kahlan quickly had everything in order again with the broken wood on a scrap pile she had found outside the workshop. As she ascended the stairs again, fatigue finally set in. She had barely slept the night before because she was so excited to see Cara. Deciding to take a nap she went and lay beside Cara and was asleep in a few moments.

Cara became conscious of a warm body draped over her own. Fighting the effects of the alcohol and the sleeping pills she turned her head and tried to focus on the person lying next to her. She vaguely remembered someone trying to talk to her. She couldn’t focus with her eyes so she began exploring with her hands. The body was soft and warm. It smelled like Kahlan. Cara found a breast and squeezed. It felt like Kahlan. The body made a sound. It sounded like Kahlan. Cara tried to open her eyes again but it felt like she was moving through water. She tried to speak but she couldn’t form the words she wanted to say. How many pills had she taken? She barely remembered that she took a handful. She forced her eyes open again but everything was pink. About the only thing she could do was moan, so she took a deep breath and moaned as loud as she could.

Kahlan sat straight up. “Cara?”

Car moaned and opened her eyes briefly. It really was Kahlan and Cara couldn’t wake up enough to talk to her.

“Cara! How many sleeping pills did you take?” Kahlan asked.

Way too many, Cara thought. She had spent the last three days sleepless. She tried to work herself into exhaustion but that hadn’t worked either. She rigged up a contraption for her injured arm to help her hold things while she worked and it had broken. That had been the last straw and she completely lost it and went on a rampage breaking anything that was in her way including furniture she handmade when she had both arms. She stomped her way to the bedroom and took a handful of sleeping pills and downed half a bottle of whiskey. She finally slept.

Cara closed her eyes and was lost to Kahlan again. Kahlan resigned herself to Cara being lost to her for a few more hours so she decided to explore the kitchen.

12 Hours Later

Cara opened her eyes and looked around. Kahlan! Had she been dreaming? She called out for her but there was no answer. Cara tried to stand up but had to sit back down before she fell down. She was never doing anything like that again. Standing up a little slower, this time, Cara succeeded in making her way to the bathroom. Resting her head in her hands, she tried to remember what made her think that Kahlan was here. It had felt like Kahlan. Smelled like her too. She vaguely remembered an arm and a leg draped over her when she tried to wake up at one point. Cara pulled her shirt off and got a whiff of Kahlan’s perfume. She put the shirt up to her nose and sure enough it smelled like Kahlan. She had to be here! Turning to leave the bathroom, Cara caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was dirty, sweaty, and her hair was sticking up in all angles. She quickly turned back to the makeshift shower that she had fashioned from a rain barrel on the roof and made herself presentable.

Cara dressed in record time and heading down the stairs when she spied a backpack on one of the chairs. Her heart leaped into her throat. “Kahlan!” She ran down the stairs yelling as she went.

Kahlan had just dumped a bucket of water over her head and didn’t hear Cara yelling for her. When she woke up earlier she had felt so sweaty and grimy she decided to go for a dip in the stream. Stepping out of the stream, Kahlan wrung out her hair and started to reach for her towel when she heard someone running up the path.

“Kahlan!” Cara yelled and then suddenly skidded to a halt as she rounded the curve in the path. Kahlan was standing soaking wet and naked beside the stream. The two women stood staring at each other for a moment before Kahlan started smiling and slowly walking toward Cara.

“Hi,” Kahlan whispered.

Cara took a breath and relaxed. “Hi,” she said back.

Cara couldn’t help but smile and start walking toward Kahlan. As soon as they were within arms reach, Cara pulled Kahlan forcefully up against her. “How did you find me?” Cara asked.

“Rikka.”

“I’m sorry…I…how long…when did you…”

Kahlan kissed Cara to stop her ramblings. Cara pulled her tighter against her. “I can’t believe you’re here!” she said between frantic kisses.

“Take me to bed Cara,” Kahlan said.

Cara turned toward the hut grabbing Kahlan’s hand and pulled her along behind her.

Kahlan tugged on their joined hands, “Cara wait, my clothes.”

Cara turned and said, “We’re alone on the island you never have to wear clothes again.”

This stopped Kahlan from turning to retrieve her clothes. Instead, she just laughed and took off running pulling Cara with her.

By the time they reached the hut Kahlan’s skin was dry but she was soaking wet between her legs. As they hurried past where Kahlan stored her backpack she thought briefly of the small magic vile she had stored there. She and Cara had waited long enough to be together again. She would deal with the vile later.

“You have me at a disadvantage darling,” Kahlan said, as she looked Cara up and down.

Cara started to pull her shirt up with her one good arm but Kahlan quickly jumped in to help. “Wait, let me do it.” Kahlan had her undressed before Cara could protest that she wanted to do it herself.

Kahlan backed toward the bed pulling Cara with her. She rested on her elbows pulling her knees up and spreading her legs in an open invitation to Cara. “Please Cara, touch me, I’ve waited long enough!”

Cara knelt between Kahlan’s legs and wasted no time in plunging two fingers into Kahlan’s soaking wet heat. Kahlan cried out Cara’s name as her head dropped back in pure relief of finally having Cara between her legs. “Spirits Cara, come here I want to feel you.”

Kahlan could tell Cara was having trouble balancing without her other hand so she sat up and pulled Cara to her and laid back pulling Cara on top of her. Cara growled at having Kahlan beneath her again and found a rhythm she knew would bring Kahlan quickly to an explosive end. Kahlan could feel herself cresting and plunged two fingers into Cara’s slick center. Cara growled again and asked, “Kahlan are you close?”

“Yes don’t stop, so close,” Kahlan moaned.

Cara tried to hold off and wait for Kahlan but it had been so long since she had even touched herself that she almost came as soon as Kahlan touched her. Cara could feel her orgasm blooming in her stomach.

“Kahlan come with me baby,” Cara begged.

Kahlan could feel Cara pulsing around her fingers and felt the energy of Cara’s orgasm and it pushed her over the edge. As the two women exploded together the energy was incredible.

Cara buried her head in Kahlan’s neck and could feel the tears burning her eyes. “I love you,” she whispered. Kahlan hugged her tighter and started to speak but Cara beat her to it. “I’m sorry I was there when you woke up.”

Kahlan pulled away and gently moved Cara off of her and turned on her side to look Cara in the eyes. “Don’t Cara. You were dealing with…” she reached down to touch Cara’s injured arm, “this. I don’t blame you at all. I know it was driving you crazy to wait for me to wake up.” Kahlan giggled and said, “I got a little taste of that when I arrived yesterday. You scared me just a little bit baby.”

Cara couldn’t look at Kahlan because she felt weak knowing she had not been able to handle the pain like she felt she should have. She felt Kahlan’s soft fingertip under chin urging her to look at her.

“What’s done is done. Can we move on from here? We are together now and that’s all that should matter,” Kahlan said.

Cara unconsciously looked down at her injured arm and then at Kahlan. “I can’t make love to you like I want to anymore.”

“You did fine just now Cara! I love you no matter what. Now that being said I have a surprise for you.”

Kahlan jumped from the bed and ran to retrieve her backpack. She jumped back on the bed and tore into the backpack and found the magic vile that Shota and Zed sent with her. Holding the vile in her hand she held it out Cara. “Trust me?” Kahlan asked.

“Yes I trust you completely Kahlan, but who is the from. If it has anything to do with Shota I don’t trust it at all,” Cara said as she sat up in the bed.

“I made them test it on someone before I brought it to you,” Kahlan said as she crawled off the bed to stand before Cara. “It works Cara. This will…make your arm whole again.”

Kahlan watched as hope sprung in her lover's eyes at the thought of having her arm restored.

“Are you sure?” Cara asked.

“I stayed away from the island an extra few days to make sure it worked and that it stuck. I’m sure,” Kahlan said.

Cara swallowed hard her hand shacking as she took the vile from Kahlan. She put it to her lips and looked to Kahlan again for reassurance. Kahlan smiled and put her hand on the vile and tilted it toward Cara’s open mouth. Cara closed her eyes and shot the liquid to the back of her throat and swallowed as fast as she could.

“Yech! It tastes like cat piss!”

Kahlan laughed out loud at Cara’s face. It only took a moment for the magic liquid to take effect and Cara sunk back into the bed. “This better work or I’m going to...” Cara tried to say but faded out before she could finish.

###

Kahlan sat and watched, as Cara’s arm grew back inch-by-inch. After about an hour, Cara came to again. She immediately looked for Kahlan and then began flexing her new arm and fingers. Slowly lifting the restored limb up to her line of sight, Cara had tears in her eyes. “The first thing I want to do with my new arm is hold you, come here Kahlan.”

Kahlan jumped up from the chair and landed on top of Cara, finally feeling Cara’s strong arms around her again. The two women made love for the rest of the day and went skinny-dipping in the evening. One warning that Zed forgot to mention was to stay out of water for at least twelve hours after taking the vile of magic. The new magic arm was very powerful, mixing it with water granted you your deepest desires. Kahlan’s deepest desire was to have a baby Cara to raise on their beautiful island. Nine months later that is exactly what they got.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think. Peace


End file.
